Los sentimientos al rededor de Tyson
by Olimka
Summary: Los sentimientos son fuertes, la amistad igual, pero si se da la ocasión, se dará el amor?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Una visita inesperada a Kai

No quiero volver 

En un dojo un joven recive una llamada del extranjero.

Tay: Alo?

Carlos: Tay, niño como estas?

Tay: Carlos, como estas esta contigo mi papá?

Carlos: Te tengo que decir que...

Unos minutos después Tayson sale del dojo con un bolson y dice:

Tay: nos vemos después abuelo ya me voy a la casa de Keny.

Abuelo: si nos vemos mañana después del colegio.

Se ve un joven que va caminando sin rumbo fijo paso toda la mañana y toda la tarde caminado en ese momento un carro de lujo se estaciona a la par de él.

Wayat: Tyson! Hola!

Tay: Ha? Hola, Wayat.

Wayat: (Bajándose del Carro) Que haces por estos rumbos?

Tay: caminando, es todo.

Wayat: Por que no me acompañas al colegio y así puedes ver a Kai.

Tay: No seria mala idea. ( con una gran tristeza )

Cuando llegaron al colegio.

Wayat: Señor Lee, por favor deje que entre, por favor.

Lee: Wayat, quien es ese joven que esta aya afuera?

Wayat: es un amigo de Kai, es Tyson de los bayblakers.

Lee: bueno que puedo hacer creo que será una sorpresa para Kai, bueno se puede quedar asta las 6:30 de la tarde.

Wayat: gracias. ( Saliendo de la oficina del director) Tayson, te puedes quedar asta las 6:30 de la tarde.

Tay: Gracias, pero no tuviste problemas con tu director.

Wayat: Claro que no hubo problema.

Tay: Bueno, donde duermes?

Wayat: Duermo en el segundo nivel, acompáñame. Esta es mi habitación.

Tay: esta muy ordenada.

Wayat: ( poniendo su maleta en la cama del lado derecho ) si no esta ordenada Kai me mata con su Blade.

Kai: Quien mata con un Blade. ( parado detrás de Tayson )

Wayat: Yo, lo que estaba diciendo, es que...

Tay: Si no tuviera su cuarto ordenado mi abuelo lo iba a matar, porque con migo lo hace, y él dijo que lo iba a matar con un Blade.

Kai: Aja. ( abriendo su maleta y guardando sus cosas de su equipaje ) y tu que haces aquí?

Tay: Yo estoy de visita Kai, y por lo que veo tu materia favorita en este colegio es la arrogancia.

Kai: ( solo lo ve de re-ojo )

Wayat: lo en contre cuando venia asía acá. Y todavía no me haz dicho que estabas haciendo tan lejos de tu ciudad.

Tay: Eso es... mmmm... ( triste y viendo el cielo del cuarto )

Wayat: No importa, tenemos una hora para jugar Blade.

Tay: Entonces que esperamos a Blade batallar. ( con tono triste pero tratándolo de ocultar )

Wayat: yo te guió.

Kai: Puedo hablar con tigo Tayson por un momento?

Tay: Si claro.

Wayat: Entonces me alcanzan.

Los dos: Si.

Wayat sale y Kai cierra la puerta la puerta.

Kai: Que te pasa, nunca estas triste que paso.

Tay: Nada solo salí a caminar para después... mejor vamos a jugar Blade. ( Saliendo de su cuarto )

Kai: Algo le pasa él nunca evade nada, solo a Hilary pero mejor espero ( sale del cuarto siguiendo a Tay )

Fue muy emocionante, pues Wayat avía mejorado un montón en el Blade y le avía dado unas buenas batallas a Tay, el cual solo estaba jugando por tratar de no desilusionar a Wayat, Kai se preocupo más de Tayson al ver que este lo único que hacia era evadir y cuando se " recuperaba" con un ataque lo derrotaba, pero ese no es el estilo de Tayson.

Después de esto paso una hora y

Wayat: Ya empezó a nevar.

Tay: si, ya es hora de que me valla.

Una persona se acerca a donde se encuentran nuestros amigos.

Tay: Saben donde hay un hotel cerca de aquí, como esta nevando no podré llegar muy lejos. la verdad es que no quiero ir a ningún lugar

Wayat: Pero, es peligroso...

Lee: Esto no es usual.

Los tres: Señor Director.

Lee: Tiene razón Wayat que es muy peligroso que andes solo por las calles, quédate hoy aquí y mañana cuando pase la tormenta te puedes ir.

Tay: No, no se preocupe es mucha molestia mejor me voy.

Lee: No, hazle caso a tus mayores, quédate hoy aquí dentro de media hora sirven la cena.

Tay: pensándolo no he comido desde que salí en la mañana, pero...

Lee: no lo pienses joven, te puedes quedar en la habitación de Wayat, quédate.

Wayat: Si quédate Tay.

Tay: Es que.

Wayat: Si, no te preocupes.

Tay, bueno si no es de mucha molestia.

Lee: Claro que no es ninguna molestia, te puedes quedar.

Media hora después, en el comedor.

Chico: ES Tayson el de los BeyBlakers.

Chico 2: Si. Le pediré que tenga un encuentro con migo.

Chico 3: Si el no es como Kai.

Wayat: Eres una novedad Tayson.

Tay: Si. ( sin ponerle atención )

Un rato después. En la mesa.

Kai: Que le pasara a Tayson, el nunca come poco, y mucho menos solo dos tenederazos a la comida, algo le pasa y no sé ni me imagino que es

Parlante: Tienen todavía 45 minutos para ir a sus dormitorios, por favor acostarse temprano por las actividades de mañana.

Wayat: Si por fin el festival interno.

Tay: Festival interno?

Wayat: si, es un festival donde hay campeonatos ínter-aulas para ver quien se queda con el trofeo del campeón de campeones.

Tay: Si, es interesante ( viendo su plato que estaba casi completo)

45 minutos después en el dormitorio Tayson estaba acomodando una cama pagable que el señor Lee le avía prestado para que no pasase la noche en el suelo.

Wayat: Buenas noches Kai, Buenas Noches Tayson.

Kai: Buenas Noches ( serio)

Tay: Buenas noches que pases bien.

Tayson se paso despierto una hora asta que se pudo dormir pero.

Tay: No, no, no lo hagas, NOOOO.

Wayat: Tayson, despierta, despierta ( sosteniéndolo)

Kai: Despierta! ( sosteniéndolo del lado izquierdo)

Tay: NOOOO ( despertándose)

Wayat: Que tienes Tayson?

Wayat y Kai lo miraban fijamente.

Tay: No, no fue nada.

Kai: No mientas.

Wayat: Kai.

Kai: Dime que demonios te esta sucediendo, he pasado contigo mucho tiempo y se que algo malo te esta pasando.

Tay: ( solo lo ve con sus ojo llenos de lagrimas)

Kai: ( tomando a Tayson por el Brazo) respóndeme.

Wayat: Kai, tranquilo.

Kai: Tayson, respóndeme.

Tay: ( se puso de pie tomo su mochila y le empieza a gritar y a llorar) SI QUIERES SABER PORQUE ESTOY ASI TE LO VOY A DECIR, MATARON A MI MAMÁ HACE TRES AÑOS Y MI PAPÁ QUIERE EXUMAR SU CADÁVER PARA TENER MÁS EVIDENCIAS PARA ENSERAR A LOS ASESINOS, Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE, ÉL NO ME LO DIJO, SINO QUE PUSOS A CARLOS A DECÍRMELO, COMO TE SENTIRIAS KAI? COMO TE SENTIRIAS?

Tayson empieza a correr asía la puerta del dormitorio cuando Kai se pone enfrente de él.

Kai: Tayson.

Tay: Kai, ( llorando y se acerca su cabeza al pecho de este ) Kai, no dejes que lo hagan.

Kai: Ven siéntate en la cama ( Kai se sienta en su cama)

Tayson sigue a Kai asía la cama y se pone a llorar sosteniéndose la cabeza, Kai al ver a su compañero de equipo llorar por primera vez no supo que hacer, así que guió la cabeza de su compañero a sus piernas para que le sirvieran de apoyo. Wayat se sentó al lado de Tayson. Kai viendo que Tayson no dejaba de llorar le puso la mano el la espalda y le empezó hacer cariño. Tayson siguió llorando por 45 minutos, aproximadamente, y luego empezó a sollozar, es este momento Wayat trae la cobija que tenia Tayson en su cama y se la pone. Kai, a los pocos minutos ve que Tayson por fin esta durmiendo le dice a Wayat que lo ayude a ponerlo bien en la cama sin darse cuenta que Tayson esta agarrando su camisa fuerte mente.

Kai: Wayat, Tayson ya se durmió, ayúdame a acostarlo bien.

Wayat: Si. ( tomando las piernas de Tayson)

Tay: Mmmm.

Wayat: Tranquilo.

Kai: Espera.

Wayat: Que?

Kai: Tayson esta agarrando mi camisa.

Wayat: Se debe de sentirse seguro a tu lado.

Kai: No juegues. Para que nos se despierte me acostare a su lado un rato y después me paso a su cama.

Wayat: Si.

Kai ya se avía recostado al lado de Tayson el que al sentir el calor de este se pego aun más a su cuerpo, Kai como creía que no era conveniente que Tayson se despertara se quedo a su lado toda la noche pensando en los primeros minutos que no iba a poder dormir porque este se iba a estar moviendo, pero fue todo lo contrario, Tayson solo se acomodo cerca del pecho de Kai y no se volvió a mover en toda la noche, al día siguiente.

Wayat: No se ha despertado?

Kai: No, pero me levantare o no me dará tiempo de ir a clases.

Minutos después.

Wayat: ( sentado en su cama) Pobre Tayson, tu savias lo de la mamá?

Kai: No, solo dijo que avía muerto y cuando Keny iba a seguir hablando Tayson no lo permitió.

Tay: Mmmm.

Kai: Wayat, dile al profesor que llegare unos minutos tarde.

Wayat: Si, no te preocupes.

Wayat va a la clase y Kai se queda en el dormitorio y cuando se estaba poniendo el saco se dio cuenta que Tayson estaba casi sin su frazada, pero Kai se la volvió a colocar, y se acerco a el pero Tayson se movió y Kai se quedo paralizado porque pensó que Tayson se avía dado cuenta. Luego Kai se fue a la dirección.

Miss: Si en que puedo ayudarlo?

Kai: Puedo hablar con el señor Lee?

Miss: Claro, espera a que él director salga de una reunión.

Kai: Si muchas gracias.

Minutos después.

Miss: Ya puede entrar.

Kai: Muchas gracias.

Lee: Ha, Kai, pasa adelante.

Kai: Gracias.

Lee: Siéntate.

Kai: ( sentándose) Le tengo que pedir un favor.

Lee: Si.

Kai: Mi amigo tiene algunos problemas y...

Lee: Si, unos compañeros me contaron que oyeron que alguno de ustedes estuvo llorando en la noche.

Kai: Si, tiene razón, y yo le quería pedir si...

Lee: Deja que se quede aquí unos días asta que se tranquilice, ya despertó?

Kai: No.

Lee: Quédate con él asta que despierte, luego llévalo al comedor yo daré la orden para que le den algo reanimante y después tráelo a mi oficina.

Kai: Si, gracias, pero...

Lee: Nada de peros, vete de una ves porque si se despierta se puede asustar al estar solo.

Kai: pero las clases y el se despierta tarde.

Lee: Tu tarea del día de hoy ya te la di, y ahora vete y yo hablare con tus maestros, ha y me dijiste un pero tres puntos menos de tu tarea, mejor vete. Tengo cosas que hacer.

Kai: Pero...

Lee: Ya vete.

Kai: Gracias.

Minutos después Kai iba caminando y al irse acercándose al cuarto oyó unos gritos y corrió asía la habitación donde Tayson estaba, al entrar solo pudo correr a abrazar a su amigo que estaba agitado.

Tay: NO, NOO, NO LA LASTIMEN, NO LA MATEN.

Kai: Tranquilo, Tranquilo, ya paso estoy aquí.

Tay: Ha! Kai.

Kai: Tranquilo, estoy aquí. ( abrazándolo)

Tay: ( sollozando) Kai...

Kai: Tranquilo.

Tay: No preguntaras que paso?

Kai: Esperare a que me lo digas.

Tay: (Poniéndose de pie y viendo asía la ventana) Cuando mataron a mi mamá, yo estaba con ella.

Kai: Tayson, (poniéndose de pie detrás de él) eso eras lo que estabas soñando.

Tay: ( afirma con la cabeza)...

Kai: Tayson, tengo que hacer una tarea , ...

Tay: si lo entiendo mejor me cambio y me voy.

Kai: no la tarea es referente a ti.

Tay: Ha? (limpiándose las lagrimas)

Kai: Si, el director me dejo una tarea, entonces vístete, y después comienzo mi tarea.

Tay: si.

Unos minutos después Tayson ya termino de vestirse, pero se quedo sentado un buen rato en la cama que es de él, Kai esta arreglando sus cuadernos asta que

Tay: y cual es tu tarea?

Kai: estoy esperando a que mi tarea se ponga de pie, sino no podré hacer nada.

Tay: Es que, yo solo ( poniéndose de pie)

Kai: Tengo hambre, no he desayunado y tu tampoco, vamos a comer. ( sabiendo que Tayson solo de esta manera saldría del dormitorio)

Tay: te acompaño.

En el comedor.

Kai: el director me mando...

Cocinero: si, ya recibí la orden ya esta la comida, siéntense y se las llevo a la mesa.

Kai: gracias. Tayson sentémonos aquí.

Tay: ( afirma con la cabeza)

Cocinero: aquí esta la comida.

La comida era cereal fruta y yogurt. Kai inicia a comer las frutas bañadas en yogurt, y Tayson solo toma unos cuantos pedazos de fruta y se pone a comer, cuando Kai termino su plato Tayson solo avía comido cuatro pedazos de fruta, así que al ver este que su amigo no comería más empezó a levantar los platos.

Tay: te ayudo?

Kai: no, yo puedo. (regresando de la cocina) acompáñame.

Tay: si. ( poniéndose de pie)

Enfrente de la oficina del director.

Miss: Joven Kai, ya vino, pase adelante, el señor lee lo esta esperando.

Kai: Gracias. Tayson ven.

Tay: si.

Kai: Señor Lee? ( entrando en la oficina)

Lee: Así que aquí esta Tayson, gracias Kai ya te puedes retirar a tus clases.

Kai: si, Tayson?

Tay: si.

Kai: Yo me retiro. ( sierra la puerta)

Lee: Buenos días, ayer no me presente, mi nombre es Matt Lee y soy el director de este colegio.

Tay: buenos días, soy Tayson.

Lee: Se que pasaste mala noche, y si te quieres quedar unos días más solo llama a tu casa para que no se preocupen, y si te quedas me serias de mucha ayuda para el Festival.

Tay: No se, causaría muchas molestias.

Lee: claro que no, quédate pero llamemos a tu casa. Si?

Tay: Si.

Lee: ( tomando el teléfono) dime cual es el numero de tu casa.

Tay: Es 4-75-46-27-4-71.

Lee: toma.

Abuelo: Alo?

Tay: abuelo?

Abuelo: donde te avías metido jovencito tienes mucho que explicar, toda la BBA te esta buscando.

Tay: estoy con unos amigos y me quiero quedar con ellos por unos días.

Abuelo: ya habla tu papá conmigo y me dijo lo que piensa hacer, no te debes de preocupar.

Lee: dile que lo vas a llamar todos los días.

Tay: te voy a llamar todos los días, ya tengo que colgar, te llamo después. ( con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.)

Abuelo: Tayson no dejes a tu abuelo así, Tay... Ha ese niño me colgó.

Dikenson: Donde esta?

Abuelo: dice que esta con unos amigos.

Keny: pero con quienes? Y por que se fue?

Abuelo: quines no puedo decir, el porque si.

Hilary: y cual es.

Abuelo: la decisión que tomo su papá referente a su mamá.

En el colegio.

Lee: estas bien. Quieres que llame a Kai o a Wayat?

Tay: no los llame estoy bien.

Lee: quieres contarme porque estas triste.

Tayson le cuenta a Lee todo lo que paso, pero como no pudo contener su llanto Lee le presto su hombro para que llorara y Tayson de tanto llorar se quedo dormido en el sofá de la oficina de Lee, este le puso la gabardina porque empezaba a nevar. Cuando era la hora del almuerzo Kai y Wayat salieron de sus clases para ir a la oficina del director.

Wayat: podemos pasar.

Lee: si, adelante. No hagan ruido, se quedo dormido.

Kai: ( ve a su amigo) descansa Tayson, repón energías

Wayat: quiere que lo llevemos al dormitorio?

Lee: no déjenlo aquí, de todas formas esta trabajando.

Kai: Trabajando?

Lee: si, bueno será mi asesor mientras este aquí.

Kai: Wayat mejor vamos a comer dejemos que Tayson duerma.

Wayat: Si, con su permiso.

Lee: propio.

Wayat: Tayson se ve cansado.

Kai: si.

Wayat: ojala se reponga pronto.

Kai: lo ara.

Minutos después.

Lee: Ya despertaste.

Tay: lo siento ( sentándose)

Lee: no hay problema.

Tay: muchas gracias señor Lee por haberme ayudado.

Lee: no al contrario es todo un placer, pero no me llame Señor Lee, solo te llevo 6 años llámame Matt.

Tay: es que...

Lee: yo tome la dirección de este colegio cuando mi papá se jubilo este año, y los alumnos por respeto me tienen que llamar así solo dentro de las instalaciones, porque afuera me llaman por mi nombre.

Tay: de acuerdo.

Lee: bueno me debes de ayudar a preparar la masa principal para el festival.

Tay: si, solo me lavo la cara.

Así paso el primer día Tayson ayudo a Matt en los preparativos y Matt lo nombro como el visitante sorpresa de ese año, lo que tenia que hacer Tayson era estar en cada actividad durante las tardes, y durante las mañanas Matt le avía pedido que lo ayudase en entregar algunas cosas a los maestros y prepara las cosas de la tarde.

En la noche Tayson que avía estado todo el día al lado de Matt se estaba despidiendo.

Tay: muchas gracias por todo.

Lee: es un placer, ( abrazándolo) siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

Tayson al ver la actitud de Matt, una actitud cariñosa, la actitud que él necesitaba no izo más que pegarse a este en un abrazo y tratar de controlar sus lagrimas.

Tay: gracias.

A todo esto Kai estaba viendo detrás de la puerta una escena que sin saber el porque lo izo enojarse tanto que en ese momento entro a la oficina.

Kai: Tayson ya es hora de cenar mejor vamos.

Tay: si. ( limpiándose una lagrima de su mejilla)

Kai: Gracias señor Lee, por haber atendido a Tayson.

Lee: no hay problema. Tay, te espero mañana a las 8:30am para que me ayudes.

Tay: si Matt, asta mañana.

Kai al oír que el director llamaba a Tayson como Tay se molesto ya que él mismo avía querido llamarlo así en veces anteriores pero no lo avía echo, no savia por que pero no le agradaba que el director se tomara tanta confianza con Tayson y mucho menos que lo abrazara, Kai estaba muy confundido por todo esto y durante la cena no dijo ni pió, bueno la verdad era que él nunca habla pero en esta cena estuvo ausente, cuando salieron del comedor

Wayat: Voy a ir con Peter a ver lo del evento de mañana llego en media hora al dormitorio.

Tay: si, no te preocupes.

Así que Tayson y Kai fueron directo al dormitorio. Kai se puso hacer unas tareas y Tayson se le quedo viendo un tiempo, luego se puso a ojear un libro, cuando Kai termino se puso de pie y camino hacia donde estaba Tayson, entonces

Kai: Tayson, no soy muy bueno mostrando sentimientos, pero me encantaría que si tienes algo solo habla, si quieres llorar hazlo, soy tu amigo y te voy apoyar, pero tienes que decirme que es lo que sientes.

Tay: ( sorprendido) gracias, ( parándose) yo solo...

Kai ve que una lagrima se le escapa a Tayson y Kai lo abraza.

Kai: desahógate Tayson, hazlo.

Tay: gracias.

Kai: estas temblando, mejor debes de acostarte.

Tay: te quedas con migo?

Esta pregunta le cayo a Kai como balde de agua fría, una parte de él decía SI, pero otra parte de él decía NO ES LO CORRECTO. Pero Kai le hizo caso a su primera parte y

Kai: claro me sentare a tu lado.

Tay: No, duerme conmigo.

Esta pregunta fue como si las torres gemelas en vez de haber caído en NY le hubiesen caído sobre la cabeza, pero al ver la cara de Tayson lo único que pudo hacer fue decir que si se cambio de ropa, apago la luz y se acostó al lado de Tayson, pero dándole la espalda. Tayson se durmió en cuestión de minutos y Kai pensó que podía levantarse, pero Tayson empezó a temblar y Kai lo único que supo hacer fue darse la vuelta y abrazarlo, así pasaron toda la noche, el corazón de Kai latió muy rápido al estar abrazando a su compañero de equipo, pero aunque su corazón latía a 1000 X minuto se sentía tranquilo sabiendo que Tayson estaba a su lado y que nada le iba a hacer daño mientras estuviera a su lado.

Llego el Martes, es segundo día de Tayson en el colegio de Wayat y Kai, Kai lo vio por la ventana de su clase que estaba en el jardín hablando con Matt y que este le estaba dando su chumpa a Tayson por el frío, Kai se molesto mucho, pero seguía sin saber porque. Durante la noche Tayson le volvió a pedir a Kai que se quedase con él así que Kai se acostó a su lado pero esta ves la abrazo desde el momento que se acostó. El miércoles vio de nuevo a Tayson con Lee y esta vez vio que Lee izo reír a Tayson, lo izo reír como siempre: a carcajadas, le gusto ver a Tayson reír de nuevo y un leve tono rojo subió a sus mejillas. Una semana paso y llego el fin de semana así que

Tayson: Creo que ya es hora de que me valla a casa.

Wayat: si, siento no poder irte a dejar, pero voy fuera de Tokio.

Tay: no te preocupes, me voy caminado.

Dos personas: Eso no, yo te llevo.

COMENTARIOS

Hola! Ojala que estén disfrutando de este fic donde abra mucho amor departe de Kai. Se que este capitulo es muy largo pero la inspiración vino y no la podía dejar ir, se que esta muy interesante y muy largo en el próximo capitulo tratare que llegue a 12pags aproximadamente. Cometarios, reproches, peticiones, por favor háganmelas saber a o Espero sus correos.

Chao!


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Quién es ese joven?

Tú?

Después de una semana Kai logro convencer a Tyson que regresara a su casa el viernes en la tarde

Tyson: Creo que ya es hora de que me valla a casa.

Wayat: si, siento no poder irte a dejar, pero voy fuera de Tokio.

Ty: no te preocupes, me voy caminado.

Dos personas: Eso no, yo te llevo.

Ty: No se preocupen Kai y Matt yo me voy.

Kai: No yo te llevo y no se diga más. James toma esa mochila y metela en el carro ( limosina)

Ty: no, no te preocupes.

James: joven Kai, Joven Tyson ya estan sus cosas en el carro, cuando decidan nos podemos ir.

Kai: gracias James, Tyson.

Ty: ya que no me dejas opción.

Matt: Si no es molestia, los quisiera acompañar asta la casa de Ty.

Kai: ya dejalo de llamar Ty, si te pudiera matar

Ty: no seria mucha molestia?

Matt: no, claro que no.

Kai: James, ven, ( a unos metros) James, si el señor Lee va con nosotros piérdelo.

James: si señor.

Ty: sino es molestia entonses acompañanos, es en el Dojo Sakura.

Matt: a el que queda en la calle Center.

Ty: si.

Kai: Tyson!

Ty: si entonces nos vemos en el Dojo.

Wayat: que te valla bien.

Ty: ( corriendo a la limosina) gracias.

En la limosina: 15 minutos después, ninguno de los dos hablaban asta

Ty: Gracias Kai ( viendo por la ventana)

Kai: No hay problema. ( cruzado de brazos y viendo asía la otra ventana)

Ty: Te puedo pedir un favor? ( boltiandolo a ver)

Kai: Depende que respuesta es esa, lo aria

Ty: me puedes acompañar en el juicio.

Kai: tienes que estar en el juicio.

Ty: si.

Kai: mmm.

Ty: yo fui con mi mamá a su trabajo

Flash Back

Mamá: Tyson después de aquí vamos a comprar el regalo a tu prima que va a venir.

Ty: si, y después comemos hamburguesas.

Mamá: me lo imagine.

Desconocido: deme al niño.

Mamá: No, aléjese de nosotros.

Desconocido: Sino me da al niño aquí se mueren.

Mamá: no, no le voy dar nada.

En ese momento el desconocido saca un arma y abre fuego contra el niño, pero la mamá se interpone entre el arma y el niño, los dos caen al suelo y se oyen sirenas, el niño no entiende nada, solo siente el cuerpo de su madre abrazándolo y en ese momento la madre dice...

Mamá: Ty---son, mi ni-ño... se fe... feliz, bus... bus.. ca solo tu felicidad, siempre te cuidare mi bebe.

En ese momento la mama de Tyson muere, el niño no sabe, no entiende que es lo que esta pasando, solo siente el cuerpo de su madre abrazado al suyo.

Fin flash back

Tay: Eso fue lo que paso ( las lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos)

Kai: Tyson... ( se voltea y ve a Tyson llorando, le pasa una mano en su mejilla y..) tranquilo, todo estara bien.

Ty: por favor. ( lo ve con ojos de suplica)

Kai: ahí estare.

Ty solo puede seguir llorando y Kai decide en abrazarlo, a los 20 min. Tyson ya se abia dormido, su cabesa estava en el hombro de Kai y este estaba confundido.

Kai: que estoy haciendo, que me pasa, porque me siento de esta manera al lado de Tyson, es que acaso yo lo... NO, NO PUEDE SER, lo que siento es solo amistad y nada más, pero, ( ve a Tyson) se ve tan... tan... TAN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, ESTO NO ES CORRECTO, EL ES SOLO MI COMPAÑERO DE GRUPO, UN AMIGO, NADA MÁS, NADA MÁS, aunque si lo fuera... YA DEJA DE PENSAR ESTUPIDECES KAI

Una hora y media después

James: joven, joven...

Kai: Que pasa?

James: Ya llegamos.

Kai: Gracias, baja las cosas de Tyson.

James: si joven.

Kai: ( ve a Tyson y lo inicia a mover lentamente) Tyson, Tyson, despierta ya llegamos.

Ty: Ha!

Kai: despierta, ya llegamos.

Ty: no, mejor vamonos. ( escondiendo su cara en las piernas de Kai, haciendo que este se sonroje)

Kai: no seas un niño, baja ahora. ( sale del carro)

Ty: ... ( lo sigue)

Kai: ( Ve a una persona) Como llego, lo perdimos hace 15min que no estaba atento 

Matt: Si, pero Ty me dijo donde quedaba.

Kai: Mmmm, Tyson apúrate.

Entran al dojo y se dirigen a la sala de este, en ella

Hilary: Donde estara?

Kenny: si, donde.

Max: si, supuestamente con un amigo.

Ray: si, y no esta con ninguno de nosotros.

La BBA abia localizado a Ray y Max para ver si con ellos estava Tyson, pero al no estar con ellos, ellos tomaron el primer vuelo a Tokio. Como Tyson no abia llamado de nuevo estaban esperando su llamada.

Hillary: Que desconsiderado es.

En ese momento ven una sombra que esta entrando a la sala seguida de dos más.

Los cuatro: Tyson!

Tyson: Hola!

Hilary: COMO QUE HOLA TIENES A TODO EL MUNDO BUSCANDOTE Y TU TE APARECES Y DECES HOLA? ( regañándolo)

Ty: Yo

Hilary: NO QUE ESTAVAS CON UN AMIGO.

Ty: ...

Hilary: CONTESTA!

Una de las sombras que estaba recostada en el marco de la puerta.

Kai: estaba conmigo.

Max: Kai no te aviamos visto.

Kai: Mmmm

Hilary: Con un amigo dijiste, no con un amargado.

Kai: Fingire no haber escuchado ( murmura)

La segunda sombra habla.

Matt: disculpe, lla que no dejan hablar a Ty yo creo que Wayat y Kai si son sus amigos.

Ray: Bueno tiene razón.

Kenny: Disculpe, Quien es usted?

Matt: Lo siento, mi nombre es Matt Lee, soy director del colegio de Kai.

Ty: y un mi amigo.

Max: lo sentimos, mi nombre es Max.

Ray: El mio es Ray

Kenny: El mio Kenny

Hilary: y el mio Hilary, mucho gusto.

Matt: el gusto es mio.

En ese momento Ty ve que una persona se le acerca y quiere hablar con el, en ese momento Tyson sale corriendo a su habitación.

En la habitación:

Papá: ABRE ESA PUERTA TYSON!

Ty: no quiero.

Papá. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ty: pero yo no.

En la sala

Max: ya es muy tarde mejor nos vamos a dormir.

Hilary: Si, yo mejor me voy.

Matt: señorita es muy tarde, me deja llevarla a su casa?

Hilary: no sera mucha molestia?

Matt: claro que no.

Hilary: entonses ascepto su ofrecimiento.

Matt: Buenas noches con su permiso.

Matt y Hilary salieron y Kai

Kai por fin se fue ese maldito de Lee, un minuto más que ubiese estado al lado de Tyson lo mato

Ray: te vas a quedar a dormir Kai?

Kai: No.

Kanny: Bueno, creo que...

Kai: ya me voy. ( ve de nuevo asia el lugar donde Tyson se fue corriendo seguido de su padre)

Ray: Como fue que pudo estar una semana con Kai?

Max: Si, es buena pregunta.

Una hora un joven huye de un lugar algo familiar para él.

En una de las calles de Tokio Kai recive una llamada y se dirige al lugar dicho por la persona que lo llamo.

Kai: Que quieres?

Voltier: Mañana voy a irme a los Estados Unidos por unos asuntos y ya que el Jet tiene daños me voy en un avión comercial que sale mañana a primera hora y necesito que me acompañes al aeropuerto.

Kai: Algo más.

Voltier: Te encargaras de la oficina de tu madre y la de tu padre en mi ausencia.

Kai: solo?

Voltier: Levantate temprano.

En otro lugar un aturdido Matt entra a un bar y un amigo se le acerca.

Ken: Matt que haces aquí?

Ken es un maestro de Kai y amigo de la infancia de Matt

Matt: Ken, no te vi cuando entre.

Ken: Valla y que haces aquí?

Matt: Tratando de aclarar mi mente.

Ken: Y eso?

Matt: creo que me estoy enamorando.

Ken: Waou, esa es muy buena noticia. Desde que murió Jen, no te avias ni siquiera ilusionado.

Matt: si, lo se, pero...

Ken: Pero, Que?

Matt: Te recuadras del amigo de Kai, que estuvo esta semana en es instituto?

Ken: Si, claro, ese joven es todo lo contrario a Kai, es imposible que ese joven sea amigo de Kai, pero... No, no, no, un momento, me estas diciendo que...

Matt: si, me estoy enamorando de Ty.

Ken: pero como? Él tiene 15 años y tu 21 año, le llevas 6 años, como puede ser, como te enteraste que lo amabas.

Matt: desde el lunes en la noche, no he podido hacer otra cosa que pensar en él, solo deseava que llegase la mañana para verlo de nuevo.

Ken: valla, valla, valla, pero, el problema es que es un niño, eres mi amigo y no me gustaria que te metieras en problemas porque andas con un niño, a mi no me importa tus preferencias, eres mi amigo, pero...

Matt: si lo se.

Ken: Y que quieres que haga? Que te ayude?

Matt: lo arias?

Ken: para que abri mi bocota. Y en que quieres que te ayude?

Matt: que puedo hacer para que él se enamore de mi?

Ken: has lo que arias con una mujer.

Matt: Darle flores?

Ken: NO!

Matt: Invirtarlo a cenar?

Ken: NO!

Matt: Invitarlo a bailar?

Ken: NOOO! ( apunto de la histeria total)

Matt: entonces.

Ken: has que sienta que estas ahí para él.

Matt: y como?

Ken: Llamalo.

Matt saca su celular y entonces.

Ken: He... He... He… He, que haces?

Matt: Llamarlo.

Ken: mira la hora que es, mejor llamalo mañana.

Matt: tienes razón.

Ken: si los brutos, son brutos, y los siegos, siegos, el amor los hace más brutos y siegos.

Matt: porque dices lo que nos decia el profesor de pedagogía?

Ken: porque estoy viendo el más claro ejemplo de esto.

Matt: Donde? ( ve a todos lados)

Ken: Olvídalo.

En una mansión entra un joven corriendo.

Kaisuke: Joven? Y ese milagro, porque no esta con su abuelo?

¿: Porque tengo que hacer una investigación y la comp. de mi casa se arruino..

Kaisuke: La arruino, querrá decir?

¿: da igual, y como aquí esta la comp. Conectada a Internet pienso hacer aquí mi investigación.

Kaisuke: Lo que usted diga. Quiere comer algo?

¿: si, tengo hambre, si puedes cuando este la comida me avisas, estare en mi cuarto, ya arreglaron la comp. de mi cuarto?

Kaisuke: Si.

¿: Bueno, voy a irme a combiar de ropa, hoy me pienso quedar aquí a dormir.

Kaisuke: sera un honor tenerlo.

El joven sube corriendo a su habitación, se quita la ropa que lleva puesta y se pone un pans de color azul marino y...

¿: Bueno, ahora por lo que vine. ( se dirije a un cuadro de él en brazos de su madre y lo quita, detrás se ve una caja fuerte y...) ... 80, 85 listo! ( saca una caja de oro blanco y oro italiano) Vamos a ver... si aquí esta todo lo que necesito, pasaporte, dinero tanto en Dolares como Quetzales, voletos aereos, si, todo esta aquí.

Kaisuke: ( tocando la puerta) Joven, la comida ya esta lista, esta en el comedor.

¿: no comere en el comedor, comere en la cosina junto contigo y Naoko.

Kaisuke: Que bueno que nos acompañe, lo esperaremos.

¿: si aurita bajo.

En la cocina.

Naoko: Pequeño, que bueno que vino, hace ya dos o tres semanas que no lo veia.

¿: si, es que con todo lo que pasa en la casa es difícil venir.

Naoko: si como quebrar el monitor de una computadora?

¿: si y no, pero mejor comamos.

Al terminar

¿: K-Suke?

Kaisuke: Si?

¿: Sabes si en Internet se puede averiguar los vuelos que salen de aeropuerto de Tokio.

Kaisuke: si, la pagina es Gracias, me pudieran despertar a las 6am para que me de tiempo de hacer algunas cosas?

Naoko: Si pequeño, con mucho gusto.

En la habitación del joven.

¿: Bueno la pagina era... conectado, bueno... si aquí esta, el primer avión con salida a EEUU es a las 7:15am y el vuelo se tarda 15 horas, voy a llegar a los Angeles a las 10:15pm aprox. de aquí Tokio y en los Angeles las 9 o 10am de la mañana de mañana sabado. Ahora vamos a ver un vuelo para Guatemala que parta desde Los Angeles. Si, aquí esta, hay un vuelo que sale a las 12pm de EEUU y se tarda aprox. 6 horas asea las 7am de pasado, domingo, de aquí, osea, en Guatemala serian las 8pm de la noche de mañana sabado, serian haciendo calculos de 23 a 24 horas entre aeropuertos y aviones. Ha! Por que tanto tiempo? Bueno, como el viaje no lo hacia desde hace 1 año y fue con compañía y no hice yo todos los tramites, mejor me duermo, mañana tengo mucho que hacer.

Al día siguiente en la casa de Kai. 05:00am

Kai: Ya estoy listo.

Voltier: Adelantate al carro ahí esta Minamy.

Kai: Mmmm

En el carro

Minamy: buenos días Kai!

Kai: Buenos días. ( y entra a la limosina seguido de Minamy)

Minamy: Señor Voltier. ( saludando a Voltier que acababa de entrar)

Voltier: Buenos días Minamy, gracias por acompañarme.

Minamy: es todo un placer.

En la mansión del joven a las 5:30am.

¿: no voy a llegar, no voy a llegar. ( tragándose, que valga la palabra, un plato de ceral)

Naoko: Joven, porque tan temprano?

¿: ( tose un poco) porque seme olvido que... con uno amigos me voy a la... playa y si no me voy en 15min no llegare.

Naoko: Quiere que llame al Chofer?

¿: NO! Yo me voy corriendo, asi ago ejercicio.

Naoko: Bueno.

20min después

¿: ( corriendo) bueno, creo que ya me aleje mucho de la casa, pedire un taxi.

El joven llevaba un bolsón en el cual lo único que llevaba era una chumpa, sus documentos y el dinero necesario. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de lona azul oscuro, una playera blanca y unos tenis.

¿: Taxi! Taxi!

Taxista: A donde joven.

¿: Al aeropuerto.

Taxista: Si Joven.

Las 6:10am en el aeropuerto.

Señorita: Señor, todo esta en orden, puede abordar por la puerta 5 este.

Voltier: Gracias. ( dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban Kai y Minamy) abordamos por la puerta 5.

En la sala de espera.

Voltier: espero que cumplas con tus deberes.

Kai: Mmmmm

Minamy: No vallas a hacer ninguna fiesta! ( molestándolo) -

Kai: Mmmmm

7:00am en la entrada del aeropuerto.

¿: Maldito trafico, casi no llego.

Señorita: No se preocupe aun tiene tiempo, es en la puerta 5 este.

¿: gracias. (sale corriendo)

En la sala

Aeromoza: Personas que acompañan a enfermos, enfermos y Primera clase por favor abordar.

Voltier: Ya te puedes ir.

Kai: Mmmmm

Minamy: Pórtate bien. ( Minamy era amigo de los padres de Kai por eso lo trata como si fuese su sobrino)

Kai se va caminando y un joven pasa coarriendo a la par de él, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de nada.

¿: Esperen falto yo. ( grita al entrar a la sala)

Aeromoza: no te preocupes, aun puedes subir.

¿: Gracias.

Cuando Kai se estaba subiendo a la limosina recibe una llamada.

Kai: Alo?

Kenny: Kai, soy Kenny.

Kai: Que pasa?

Kenny: Esta contigo Tyson?

Kai: No, por que?

Kenny: lo que pasa es que cuando Max fue a buscarlo ya no estaba en su cuarto.

Kai: Voy para haya. James, al dojo Sakura.

James: Si joven.

En el avión.

Aeromoza: aquí esta su lugar.

¿: Gracias.

Dos minutos después en el avión

Un señor y un Joven: Usted?

Es increíble el joven es

Voltaire: Tyson!

Ty: Voltaire!

Un momento, Tyson es el joven misterioso.

Minamy: Se conocen?

Ty: para mi desgracia si.

Voltier: él es uno de los compañeros de equipo de Kai.

Minamy: Ha si, se parece al de la foto de la sala de Kai.

Ty: Disculpe? Usted quien es?

Minamy: Hola mucho gusto soy Minamy Hitamonia, soy tío de Kai.

Ty: No savia que tuviera un tío.

Minamy: Bueno lo que pasa es que...

Voltier: Minamy, tenemos que ver los documentos.

Minamy: lo siento ( se disculpa con Ty)

A la hora en la casa de Tyson

Hilary: Que bueno que pudiste venir Kai.

Kai: Mmmmm

Max: Donde su pudo haber ido?

Ray: no estará con Wayat?

Kai: No, Wayat salió de Tokio este fin de semana.

Kenny: Entonces...

En el avión una hora después

Voltier no ha podido quitar su vista de Tyson en eso.

Minamy: Señor, que le pasa?

Voltier: Míralo. ( señala a Tyson)

Minamy: Porque?

Voltier: Esa actitud, piensa a quien se le parece.

Tyson estaba con varios niños en es suelo del avión jugando con los rompecabezas que una aeromoza les havia dado.

Minamy: Ha...

Voltier: si, a Tristal el padre de Kai.

Minamy: Si, se parece mucho a la actitud de mi amigo para con los niños.

Voltier: Minamy?

Minamy: Si?

Voltier: Me harías un favor?

Minamy: Si, Cual?

Voltier: Quiero...

Una hora después en el Dojo

Kenny: Kai?

Kai: Que?

Kenny: No crees que este con el señor Lee.

Kai: No se, porque no le llamas si esta con Lee yo me voy a matar a ese bastardo, Ha que estoy pensando

Kenny: Me puedes dar el Teléfono.

Kai: ( saca su celular y busca el numero, entonces...) Es... 2-38-8459-6-69

Kenny: Gracias.

Kenny llama y...

En la mansión de Matt

Matt: Que dolor de cabeza para que tome tanto, eso no solucionara lo que siento por él

Ring Ring

Matt: Alo!

Kenny: Hablo con el señor Lee.

Matt: si, con él habla.

Kenny: Soy Kenny el amigo de Tyson.

Matt: Ha, si, en que te puedo servir?

Kenny: Quisiera saber si esta con usted Tyson?

Matt: No, El no esta aquí, paso algo?

Kenny: Desapareció.

Matt: Yo voy para aya a ver en que puedo ayudar.

Kenny. Gracias.

Cuelgan

Matt: Mi amor, donde estas, Dios quiera que no te haya pasado nada

En el dojo.

Ray: Y que dijo?

Kenny: Que no esta con él, pero viene hacia acá

Kai: que viene hacer ese estúpido aquí

Max: Será mejor, ente más podremos localizar más rápido a Tyson.

Kai: y yo no cuento, yo puedo mover a todo el mundo para localizar a mi Tyson, NO, NO ha Tyson.

Hilary: Si será mejor.

Dos horas depuse en el avión

Tyson ya havia terminado de armar el rompecabezas con sus nuevos amigos y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar, entonces...

Minamy: Hola!

Ty: Hola!

Minamy: Te puedo acompañar un rato.

Ty: no será un plan de Voltier para robarme mi bestia bit.

Minamy: No, es que es algo aburrido estar con él, y pensé que seria bueno hablar contigo.

Ty: Bueno si es así, siéntese.

Minamy: Gracias.

Ty: le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Minamy: Si.

Ty: como es que usted es el tío de Kai?

Minamy: Jajajaja, no soy tío de sangre, Tristal, el padre de Kai, era mi amigo desde que estábamos en el colegio.

Ty: Ha...

Así pasaron 7 horas donde hablaron de deportes, películas, actrices, música, comieron, vieron una película, etc. En el dojo.

8:00pm Tokio

Dikenson: Ya pasaron 12 horas y no sabemos nada de él.

Papá: todo es mi culpa.

Carlos: no es tu culpa, Tyson es así.

Papá: pero...

Abuelo: no se preocupen aparecerá.

En la sala.

Matt: nada de él.

Ray: ni siquiera una llamada.

Max: pero donde se pudo haber metido.

Kanny: no lo sé.

Hilary: ojala que este bien.

Kai: Dios cuida a mi niño, QUE PIENSO, EL ES SOLO MI AMIGO Y YA.

Matt: Mi Ty-chan que este bien

En el avión

Minamy: Bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo, y ten cuidado.

Ty: Gracias.

Minamy se regresa a su lugar a la par de Voltier y...

Voltier: Y...?

Minamy: Tiene razón se parece mucho a Tristal.

Voltier: Y...?

Minamy: Y que?

Voltier: lo están esperando en Los Ángeles?

Minamy: No, me contó que piensa ir a visitar a su familia que vive en Guatemala, y que viaja solo.

En eso Voltier le extiende algo a Minamy

Minamy: y esto?

Voltier: Puedes acompañar a Tyson asta que llegue a su destino.

Minamy: Por que?

Voltier: No te recuerdas que Tristal siempre que se iba así era porque no quería estar conmigo y se escapaba y terminaba con la familia de su madre.

Minamy: si, tiene razón, y mire que solo porque usted me lo pide voy a escoltarlo asta Guatemala.

Tres horas después. 10pm hora Tokio- 9am hora de L.A.

Ding dong

Aeromoza: en este momento estamos a punto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacional de Los Ángeles, por favor abrocharse sus cinturones de seguridad, asta que el avión deje de moverse, esperamos que hayan tenido un vuelo placentero en Aerolíneas Japón, que tengan un placentero viaje.

30min después

Minamy: Ya compre el boleto para Guatemala, regreso mañana al medio día.

Voltier: No lo pierdas de vista.

11:30pm Tokio en el dojo

Dikenson: Chicos. ( entrando a la sala) deberían de dormirse, ya es muy tarde, nosotros no quedaremos despiertos.

Kenny: Bueno, vamos a poner nuestras bolsas de dormir.

Hilary: Te vas a quedar Kai.

Kai: Si.

Hilary: Y usted señor Lee?

Matt: Si, esperare aquí a que lleguen noticias de Ty.

Kai: ( solo lo ve con cara de pocos amigos)

En Los Ángeles a las 12pm hora del lugar- 1am Tokio.

En los parlantes.

Aeromoza: Pasajeros del vuelo 889 de United Airlines con destino a Guatemala, abordar por la puerta 16.

Tyson toma su bolsón y entra al avión 20 personas después entra Minamy que va en 2da clase para no ser visto por Ty.

6 horas después, 7am Tokio, Domingo – 6pm L.A., Sábado – 8pm Guatemala, Sábado.

Tokio

Max: Ya paso un día y no sabemos nada de Tyson.

Kenny: Si que sabe jugar al escondite.

Dizzy: No es una muy buena broma Kenny.

Kenny: lo se.

9:05pm Guatemala.

Tyson: Taxi!

Taxista: Yes.

En español

Ty: Me lleva por favor al carretera al Salvador Km. 25.

Taxista: Si. Son 100 Quetzales.

Ty: Esta bien.

Minamy: Taxi.

En Ingles.

Taxista: Si Señor?

Minamy: Siga ese taxi. Después le pago.

Taxi: A sus ordenes.

45min después. 9:50pm

Ty: Aquí están.

Taxista: Que tenga una buena noche.

Ty: Gracias.

En el otro Taxi

Minamy: Bueno, mejor lléveme al hotel Camino Real.

Taxista: Serian otros 150 Quetzales

Minamy: Esta Bien.

Tyson esta frente a una calle donde solo hay mansiones, y va a una de ellas y abre la puerta de la reja.

Policía: Deténgase ladrón.

Tyson: Pozuelos soy yo Tyson.

Pozuelos: Ha lo siento.

Tyson: Tienen fiesta mis tíos.

Pozuelos: No. Es su prima que...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Un nuevo comienzo

Inician los cambios radicales

Tyson esta frente a una calle donde solo hay mansiones, y va a una de ellas y abre la puerta de la reja.

Policía: Deténgase ladrón.

Tyson: Pozuelos soy yo Tyson.

Pozuelos: Ha lo siento.

Tyson: Valla, dejo de venir un año y me confunden como ladrón.

Pozuelos: No, es que ya creció y no lo reconocía.

Tyson: Pozuelos, mis tíos tienen fiesta?

Pozuelos: No, lo que sucede es que su prima esta usando la fuente de su casa para gravar una parte de su nuevo video.

Tyson: de verdad? Que bueno! Solo me tomo un baño y voy haber como va.

Pozuelos: y su papá?

Tyson: trabajando.

Tyson entra a la mansión toma un baño de 10 minutos y se cambia para ir a ver a su familia.

Todos deben de tener duda de cómo es que Tyson viaja de repente y en primera clase, como es que tiene mansiones y todo eso pero poco a poco lo irán viendo.

Tyson se dirige a la casa de sus tíos por la puerta que conecta las dos mansiones, entra sigilosamente para no ser visto por nadie, esta entre las luces de los reflectores para estar escondido, desde ahí puede ver a su prima bailando una parte de su censillo, también logro ver a su abuelo materno, a sus tíos y a otro primo, los cuales estaban disfrutando del baile que estaban observando. Tyson solo puede pensar en todo lo que ha pasado...

Ty: bueno, estoy aquí, ahí esta el retrato de mi madre, mi abuelo, Ángel Antonio, mi tía María Virginia, el esposo de mi tía, José Alberto, mi tío Francisco Antonio, su hijo Antonio Alfredo, y la hija de mi tía Virginia, Virginia Gabriela, Gabriela, el nombre de mi madre, mi madre se llamaba Maria Gabriela y era la hermana gemela de mi tía, como la extraño..., bueno en este momento que tienen descanso apareceré.

Tyson se las arregla y se disfraza como un bailarín, se dirige donde se encuentran sus familiares y...

Viky: estoy cansada, pero gracias a dios solo falta una toma más.

Mary: Si, no te preocupes te esta quedando de maravilla el video.

José: Si nena, todo te esta quedando a pedir de boca.

Antonio: si, solo te falta que aparezcan nubes de tormenta y no puedas seguir grabando.

Viky: Muy gracioso, Antonio...

Antonio: prefiero ser gracioso a estar a tu lado Vikita.

Viky: Quieres pelea?

Antonio: Con justo.

Ángel: Suficiente!

Viky y Antonio: Pero abuelo?

Ángel: Nada de Abuelo.

Ty: Disculpe. ( disfrazado)

Viky: No, aun faltan 10min. Para empezar mejor... Tyson?

Ty: el mismo que viste y calza.

Antonio: Increíble, as crecido en un año.

Mary: Mi niño, como te va?

Francisco: Hola campeón! Dame esos cinco!

José: Hey, saluda también a tu tío José, enano.

Ángel: Momento!

Todos: Que?

Ángel: Es mi nieto y respeten el dicho los niños, mujer y anciano de primero, y aquí yo soy en más grande así que yo saludare de primero a mi nene.

Ty: Abuelo. ( abrazándolo)

Así Viky termino de gravar y ya eran las 11pm en Guatemala. Los familiares de Tyson le preguntaron porque estaba en Guatemala y él les explico con lujo de detalles lo de la exhumación y la pelea que tubo con su papá. Ya eran las 12:15am del domingo así que decidieron irse a dormir, claro esta que Tyson se fue a quedar a dormir a la mansión de su abuelo ya que el orden de las mansiones era el siguiente: en una manzana la mitad era de su abuelo y la otra mitad de su tío Alfredo, en la siguiente manzana estaban las mansiones de su tía y de su mamá. Su tía hace una llamada.

A las 3:20pm domingo en Tokio.

Kenny: Estoy preocupado por Tyson.

Max: Si, ya paso más de un día y no sabemos que le paso o donde esta.

Suena el teléfono.

Ray: Yo contesto. Alo? ( en japonés)

Mary: Tengo algo que perdieron, lo que quiero es un carro ultimo modelo y una caja de chocolates de la Zurichs

Ray: Que? Usted tiene a Tyson?

Papá: ( entrando) Dame el teléfono Ray... Alo?

Mary: Tengo algo que perdiste, lo que quiero es un carro ultimo modelo y una caja de chocolates de la Zurichs.

Papá: Mary? ( en español) Que dices, esta con tigo Tyson?

Mary: Si, pero solo que me pagues la caja de chocolates que me debes dejo que se regrese a Japón.

Papá: no seas graciosa, dime como esta?

Mary: Esta muy bien.

Papá: Me lo podrías pasar?

Mary: No.

Papá: Por qué?

Mary: no esta aquí.

Papá: Como?

Mary: Él se fue a dormir a la casa de mi papá.

Papá: Esta en la casa de Ángel?

Mary: Si.

Papá: Hace cuanto tiempo llego?

Mary: Hace 3 horas.

Papá: nos tenia muy preocupados, pero gracias por llamar.

Mary: No hay problema cuñadito, pero...

Papá: Sigue molesto?

Mary: Si, y mucho.

Papá: me lo imagine.

Mary: Mira, deja que Tyson este aquí asta que se le pase, sino en seis meses llegamos con él.

Papá: 6 meses?

Mary: Si, en 6 meses.

Papá: como es eso?

Mary: Viky ira a Japón para grabar uno de sus CDS en japonés y por eso iremos en seis meses.

Papá: Es mucho tiempo.

Mary: Que no has aprendido nada? Deja que las aguas tomen su tranquilidad no las fuerces.

Papá: Lo mismo que dice tu padre.

Mary: Tengo que ser su hija, no?

Papa: Mmmm

Mary: No te preocupes por nada, yo te estaré llamando y mandatote correos.

Papá: gracias.

Mary: es un placer. Adiós. Y me saludas a Kenny.

Papá: Si. Adiós.

Cuelgan en el dojo.

Ray: Y que paso?

Hilary: Era sobre Tyson.

Papá: Si, esta con sus familia materna, ha y Kenny.

Kenny: si?

Papá: Mary te mando saludos.

Kenny: Es muy amable.

En Guatemala.

José: Y?

Mary: Ya les quitamos un peso de encima. HAAAAAA!

José: Que pasa?

Mary: Seme olvido cobrarle la caja de chocolates.

José: Mujer, se lo cobraste, duérmete.

Pasaron así dos meses, en los cuales las cosas iban en desventaja para Kai, ya que Matt le avía pedido al abuelo de Tyson el teléfono y lo llamaba cuatro o cinco veces por semana, Kai como siempre solo se pasaba auto regañándose por pensar solo en, ahora, "SU TY-CHAN", Max y Ray regresaron a sus respectivos países, Kenny y Hillary le hacían compañía por las tardes al abuelo de Tyson y este solo se pasaba contando de sus aventuras, eso era lo que pasaba en Japón.

En Guatemala las cosas eran distintas, Tyson en esos dos meses avía madurado un poco, aunque ahora tenia a su abuelo, a su prime Viky y a su primo Antonio para hacer algunas bromas a sus tíos, las cosas cambiaron, él, aunque no lo crean, le pidió a su tía que lo pusiera en un colegio para estudiar y no perder el año en Japón, su tía acepto, aunque no avían muchos colegios con el sistema de EEUU encontraron uno, y aunque avía perdido ya dos meses, se puso al día en cuestión de tres semanas y en las notas de Noviembre él saco el primer lugar del grado y el quinto lugar del colegio. Se estaba preparando para las vacaciones de fin de año que serian: 24-25 de diciembre en la casa de su abuelo y el intercambio de regalos, el 29-30-31de diciembre ir a la playa con luces artificiales y amigos de la familia para celebrar el año nuevo.

Pero las sorpresas después del 1 de enero se acerca, el señor Dikeson recibió una invitación a de los Majestics para tener unas beybatallas amistosas contra el equipo de Tyson, el señor Dikenson acepto la invitación y así Max y Ray regresaron a Japón y estaban hospedados en el dojo de Tyson, Kenny y Hillary llegaban todos los días y Kai llegaba a entrenar todas las tardes así que el día acordado todos Blade batallaron primero fue Kai, después fue Max, después fue Ray, aunque seria el turno de Tyson, Kai se tomo el lugar de Tyson que era contra Oliver, ya que los Majestics hicieron los turnos por suerte y era el turno de Oliver contra Kai.

Oliver: no creas que te tendré piedad solo porque ya luchaste una vez.

Kai: Mejor calla he iniciemos la batalla.

Oliver: Siempre sin paciencia Kai. Entonces...

Kai: 3...

Oliver: 2...

Los Dos: 1... Let it rit

En el momento que los blades iban a entra al estadio aparece un blade que saca a Drancer de su trayectoria haciendo que regrese a las manos de su dueño en eso.

Kai: Que demonios?

Ty: No soy ningún demonio Kai. Esta es mi batalla y pienso dejar a Olivercito barriendo el estadio.

Max: Regresaste.

Kenny: Tyson, que bueno que regresas.

Tyson no le pone atención a los comentarios de sus compañeros de grupo, solo camina y se pone en el lugar que ocupaba Kai he inicia a batallar.

Unos minutos después

Oliver: Tyson, sabes porque no me as derrotado, es porque hablo también el japonés, que es imposible que me derrotes si le das las ordenes a Dragoon en japonés.

Tyson: Gracias por decírmelo. Dragoon ( en español) Ataque cometa.

El blade de Oliver sale despedido del estadio y el blade de Tyson se queda girando y se oye.

EL GANADOR ES TYSON.

Todos se alegran y Ray, Max, Kenny y Hillary van al encuentro de Tyson en ese momento Tyson le da la mano a Oliver y le dice en el oído

Ty: Perdóname si te lastimo.

Oliver: Ha?

Tyson jala a Oliver asía si y luego lo empuja contra sus compañeros de equipo haciéndolos perder el equilibrio y así poder huir del estadio. Un taxi lo espera pero antes de entrar a el ve a uno de su equipo que lo alcanzo.

Ty: Kai?

Kai: Regresaras con tus tíos?

Ty: Si.

Kai: Ten cuidado. ( le extiende la mano)

Ty: Gracias.

Tyson no le da la mano al contrario se acerca y lo abraza.

Ty: Lo siento ( sonrojado) es que en mi familia y en Guatemala siempre somos amistosos y los abrazos sobran.

Kai: No... no hay problema.

Tyson se sube al taxi y se va seguido por un convertible rojo el cual Kai no se pudo dar cuenta ya que aun estaba en shock porque uno de sus mayores anhelos se le avían cumplido, entonces...

Max: Y Tyson?

Kai: Haaa? ( saliendo del shock)

Ray: Donde esta?

Kai: Cuando llegue ya no estaba.

Dizzy: Se nos escapo de nuevo!

Kenny: Muy graciosa.

Hillary: Yo no le encuentro la Gracia.

Oliver: Por qué Tyson hizo esto?

Kai: No es tu problema. ( se va caminando)

Max: Amargado.

Ray: lo que pasa es que Tyson no esta viviendo aquí en Japón, esta viviendo con sus tíos en Guatemala.

Oliver: Mmmm, pero es extraño.

Max: Es una larga historia, la cual no queremos contar.

Una hora después en el aeropuerto.

Piloto: Joven Tyson, ya termino su batalla, como le fue?

Ty: Muy bien y...

Matt: " TYSON"

Ty: Matt?

Matt: Si, porque te vas tan pronto.

Ty: Tengo examen pasado mañana y no quiero faltar.

Matt: Te puedo acompañar?

Ese Matt no pierde el tiempo, Verdad? 

Ty: Y el colegio?

Matt: Me tomare unas vacaciones y creo que Ken me cubrirá con mucho gusto.

Ty: Si quieres.

Matt: Si no quisiera no te lo hubiera pedido. (cerrándole un ojo)

Ty: Si, es verdad, pero como me localizaste?

Matt: Fácil, yo estaba en la batalla y cuando te vi salir del estadio te seguí, en eso te quedaste unos momentos con Hiwatari y tomo mi auto y te seguí. De película no?

Ty: Si, algo. Pero...?

Matt: Si?

Ty: Y que aras con tus cosas?

Matt: No hay problema, compro ropa.

Ty: Por qué quieres acompañarme?

Matt: no lo sé, Mentira solo que estoy cansado de estar encargándome del colegio y me merezco un descanso, no lo crees?

Ty: Bueno, haga lo que quiera.

Matt: Entonces es un si?

Ty: Que cree?

Matt: De acuerdo.

Ty: Julio! ( llama al piloto de la aeronave)

Julio: Si joven.

Ty: Llama a la casa antes de partir y dile a Kaisuke que mande al chofer a traer el carro del señor Lee y que lo deje en la casa de mi tío Alfredo.

Julio: Es este momento.

Ty: Acompáñame, por lo menos deberías de registrarte para que sepan y podrás desde el avión llamar a el joven Ken para que te cubra.

Matt: Valla piensas en todo.

Ty: no es cierto.

Una hora después el avión esta el la pista de despegue con Tyson y Matt adentro de el. Matt estaba deseoso de aquello y a Tyson le agradaba que por lo menos alguien de Japón lo acompañaría esta vez, aunque el viaje era ahora de 22 horas, ya que como iba en avión particular solo tenia que llenar el tanque de combustible y si quería solo bajaba para comprar algo, la compañía era muy bien venida. Después de 6 horas y cuando Matt se durmió a la tercera hora, Tyson se puso a estudiar, entonces...

Un joven de 21 años ve a su ángel leyendo, es tan bello ver a su ángel no mas despertarse que..

Ty: Is the level for your…

Matt: Qué haces? ( despertándose)

Ty: Estudio.

Matt: Valla, y que estudias?

Ty: Mythology.

Matt: no pensé que te dedicaras tanto al estudio. ( molestándolo)

Ty: muy gracioso.

Matt: Y cuantas horas de vuelo llevamos?

Ty: seis horas y diez minutos.

Matt: bueno eso significa que nos faltan 9 horas.

Ty: si, solo para llegar a los Ángeles, y para llegar a nuestro destino 16 horas.

Matt: Tienes todo bien controlado.

Ty: si.

Matt: Veo que cambio al estar con su familia

Ty: Que pasa, porque me ves así?

Matt: No nada, quieres que te ayude a estudiar?

Ty: no gracias, ya termine.

Matt: Siempre independiente.

Ty: Algo.

Así termino el viaje con rumbo a L.A. En el aeropuerto bajaron a comprar café de una cafetería que era la favorita de Tyson y luego iniciaron vuelo así Guatemala. Un hora y media antes de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Guatemala Tyson habla por teléfono.

En español

Ty: Ola tía!

María: Ola amor, como estas?

Ty: Muy bien.

María: Como te fue ganaste?

Ty: Si. Tía un amigo me acompaña.

María: Que gran noticia, y en cuanto tiempo llegan?

Ty: Julio dice que en una hora y media.

María: De acuerdo le diré a tu prima que los valla a traer.

Ty: Gracias tía.

María: De nada, nos vemos bebe.

Cuelgan

Ty: conocerás a mi prima, ella nos ira atraer.

Matt: no será mucha molestia.

Ty: Claro que no.

Matt: hablabas español?

Ty: Sí.

Matt: lo hablas muy bien, desde que edad lo hablas?

Ty: no lo sé, lo habla desde que tengo conciencia, creo que lo aprendí a hablar al mismo tiempo que el japonés. Y tu hablas español?

Matt: No, claro que no, solo lo he oído, pero no lo entiendo y no lo hablo.

Ty: Entonces solo podrás hablar ingles cuando salgas de la casa y en la casa podrás hablar japonés, ya que ahí ellos hablan japonés.

Matt: Valla, ustedes hablan varios idiomas.

Ty: Si, la verdad es que yo soy el que menos idiomas habla, yo hablo español, ingles, italiano y japonés. Aunque mi italiano ya se oxido.

Matt: Wauuu es interesante, no lo savia.

Ty: Porque no lo preguntaste.

Matt: si, tienes razón.

Hora y media después en el aeropuerto internacional de Guatemala.

Ty: Gracias Julio y Samanta.

Julio: Cuando nos necesite nuestro equipo estará listo.

Ty: Si, los llamara para cuando el señor Lee se regrese a Japón.

Julio: Es bien.

Ty: Matt acompáñame.

Matt: Si.

Tyson camino por los pasillos del aeropuerto asta que una joven grita en español.

Viky: Tyson aquí estamos.

Viky había ido junto con su primo Antonio. Ellos le llevaban dos años a Tyson. Ellos tenían 18 años y en una semana era el cumpleaños de Tyson. Lo estaban esperando en una camioneta Mercedes del año, era de color azul ya que era de su prima aunque su primo estaba manejando.

Ty: Hola chicos! ( corriendo asía los chicos)

Antonio: Valla, aparece del que todo mundo habla.

Ty: Por que?... no, después hablamos

En japonés

Ty: Chicos le presento a Matt Lee, él es el director del colegio de Kai.

Viky: Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Victoria Gabriela y soy la prima de Tyson.

Antonio: Hola, mi nombre es Antonio Alfredo y soy el primo de Tyson y para mi desgracia de ella también.

Viky: Qué dijiste?

Antonio: No te enojes por la verdad.

Ty: Tranquilos, tranquilos, mejor bámonos.

Matt: ( acercándose a Tyson) que hora es?

Ty: Son las 2 de la tarde del sábado.

Matt: Gracias, es extraño vivir dos veces el mismo día, o algo así.

Ty: No, es divertido.

Llegaron a la casa de su tío Francisco donde estaba reunida la familia.

Francisco: Hola Campeón!

Ty: Hola tío Fra.

José: Hola enano!

Ty: Tío José.

Mary: Mi bebe, ya viniste!

Ángel: Mi hijo, como estas? ( abrazándolo)

Ty: ( Japonés) El es mi amigo Matt Lee.

Matt: mucho gusto.

Ángel: Por fin conozco al famoso amigo del teléfono de mi nene. Mucho Gusto mi nombre es Ángel Antonio, soy el abuelo de Tyson.

Francisco. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Francisco Antonio, soy hermano de la mamá de Tyson y de su hermana.

Mary: Mi nombre es María Victoria, soy la tía de Tyson y hermana gemela de la mamá de el.

José: Hola, mi nombre es José Alberto y soy el esposo de Mary, mucho gusto.

Matt: el gusto es mío.

Paso así una semana y era al día siguiente seria el cumpleaños de Tyson, Matt le pidió a Antonio que lo llevara a un centro comercial, este acepto y los dos juntos empezaron a buscar que regalarle a Tyson.

Matt: Que le gustara?

Antonio: No lo sé. Que le compraras?

Matt: No tengo ni la más mínima idea.

Antonio: Si, ya se. ( entra a una tienda)

Matt: Que le compraras?

Antonio: Esto.

Le enseña una navaja de colección de Victorinox.

Matt: Que bueno que ya encontraste un obsequio, pero yo.

Antonio: Encontraras algo.

Dos horas después.

Matt: Le comprare un reloj Movado.

Antonio: Buena elección.

Matt: y un Rolex.

Antonio: Después puedo hablar contigo.

Matt: Claro.

Una hora después en un restaurante.

Antonio: Que haces en un país donde hay muy pocas personas que te entienden y tienes que hablar ingles casi todo el tiempo?

Matt: De vacaciones.

Antonio: De Vacaciones o viniste por alguien?

Matt: No te entiendo.

Antonio: Que sea menor que tu, no significa que no me de cuenta que sientes algo por mi primo.

Matt: Pero como...?

Antonio: Lo ayudas y te pones muy nervioso cuando estas a su lado, crees que mi prima y yo no nos hemos dado cuenta?

Matt: Yo...

Antonio: No te metas con él, y si en dado caso lo haces, una sola lagrima, no me importa por que sea, te mato y mira que tengo muchas forma de hacerlo y mi moto es una.

Antonio es campeón de motocross y siempre le va muy bien en el tiene trofeos desde los 16 años y todo es de maravilla en su carrera como corredor.

Matt: Yo no quiero causar problemas.

Antonio: entonces no los causes.

Era el día del cumpleaños de Tyson era el día y el momento donde Matt le diría la verdad a Tyson.

Paso así la fiesta de cumpleaños que fue en la casa de Tyson, era la fiesta con sus amigos del colegio de las casa vecinas y con su familia, ese día Tyson decidió en que sus primos, Matt y unos amigos se quedaran a dormir en la mansión después de la fiesta.

Durante la noche Matt, que solo le avía dado un regalo a Tyson, lo estaba esperando cerca de la piscina.

Matt: se valiente, se valiente.

Ty: Matt! Que pasa? ( acercándose)

Matt: Te tengo un casa que dar y una casa que decir.

Ty: Y que son?

Matt: Bueno este es otro regalo para ti.

Tyson abre el regalo y ve que es un Rolex de color negro.

Ty: Es muy bonito, gracias.

Matt: De nada.

Ty: Y que es lo que me tienes que decir?

Matt: Yo... te... qui... quiero... de... decirte...

Ty: Decirme que?

Matt: Yo te quiero decir que me gustas Tyson.

Ty: Matt, yo...

Matt: Solo te quería decir que me gustas mucho solo para que supieras lo que siento por ti.

Ty: Matt, gracias por decírmelo, pero no yo amo a otra persona.

Matt: Kai Hiwatari, verdad?

Ty: como lo supiste.

Matt: Solo a él lo abrazaste y hablaste cuando llegaste a Japón.

Ty: Yo...

Matt: valía la pena intentarlo, pero creo que lo que una vez me dijo tu primo telo digo ahora a ti, si en algún momento Kai te hace llorar lo mato, no me importa lo mato, entendiste, no vas a estar solo, estoy seguro que tus primos tienen la misma idea que el que te haga daño las paga.

Ty: Gracias Matt, pero creo que nunca será, Kai no le agradara que le diga que estoy enamorado de él desde hace mucho tiempo, creo que eso solo lo sabrán mis primos, mi tía y tu.

Matt: No te preocupes, en algún momento Kai se dará cuenta y estoy seguro que te amara como tú a él.

Ty: eso espero.

Matt: Así será.

En Tokio.

En el colegio de Kai.

1pm día Viernes.

Wayat: Kai, Kai, ... Kai!

Kai: Ha?

Wayat: Qué te pasa?

Kai: Nada.

Wayat: Dime la verdad, eres mi amigo, puedes contar conmigo.

Kai: Si te digo algo lo guardarías como un secreto?

Wayat: Si.

Kai: Creo que me estos enamorando. Si lo que siento es eso?

Wayat: Valla que bueno y de quien?

Kai: Ese es el problema...

Wayat: Por qué?

Kai: es de Tyson.

Wayat: ( parándose de repente de la banca donde estaban) TYSON!

Kai: Si.

Wayat: ( tomando de nuevo su asiento) Y que piensas hacer.

Kai: no creo que a él le agrade saber que lo amo.

Wayat: deberías de hablar con él, eres un año mayor y en este caso tu deberías de tomar el primer paso.

Kai: si, creo que cuando regrese le diré todo.

Wayat: Buena idea. Pero...

Kai: pero que?

Wayat: Sabes cuando regresa?

Kai: Dentro de tres meses.

Wayat: por que tanto tiempo?

Kai: Porque su familia va a venir y él vendrá con ellos.

Wayat: Bueno y como piensas decírselo.

Kai: Bueno, estaba pensando...

Suena el celular de Kai.

Kai: Alo?

Max: Hola Kai, como estas?

Kai: Que paso Max?

Max: Tienes el teléfono de Tyson?

Kai: No, porque?

Max: Que día es haya?

Kai: Viernes, por que?

Max: Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Tyson, y pensé que tu tenias el teléfono de Tyson.

Kai: No, no lo tengo yo, lo debe de tener Kenny.

Max: Si eso pensé pero Kenny no esta en casa, salió con el señor Dikenson, al parecer le enviaron sus regalos a Tyson y por eso no los logro encontrar.

Kai: Y su abuelo?

Max: No, el tampoco esta.

Kai: Yo solo tengo el celular de la tía de Tyson ya que su papá me lo dio en caso de que hubiera algún problema.

Max: Me lo puedes dar así lo llamo mañana.

Kai: Si es 00-502-812-0174

Max: Gracias, adiós.

Kai: adiós.

Wayat: Que paso?

Kai: Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Tyson.

Wayat: No lo savias?

Kai: No.

Wayat: Lo amas y no sabes eso?

Kai: Lo que pasa es que... nunca le pregunte cuando era su cumpleaños.

Wayat: Si, seme olvido tú nunca hablas.

Paso así una semana y Lee regreso a Japón, pero en Guatemala una nueva estrella estaba apunto de nacer. Seria nueva estrella o una estrella con algo más oculto?

Miguel: VIKY, ANTONIO, DONDE ESTAN! ( entra corriendo a la mansión.

Viky: Aquí estamos, estamos en la sala.

Antonio: Que pasa?

Miguel: Roberto choco en su carro hace dos horas y no podrá manejar en el Rally internacional de hoy y es dentro de dos horas.

Viky: Mi tío sabe esto.

Antonio: No mi papá fue hoy con mis tíos y mi abuelo a la tumba de mi mama y de tía Gaby.

Viky: Lo olvide.

Ty: Si quieren yo manejo el auto de mi mamá, ese auto lo conozco a le perfección.

Miguel: Tyson estas loco? No puedes.

Ty: Claro que puedo eso viene en la sangre.

La mamá de Tyson y la tía de este habían creado la compañía Twins, ya que ellas habían sido las primeras en entrar a carreras de circuito cerrado y tanto Viky y Tyson sabían a la perfección todo lo referente a carreras de autos. Aunque nadie en Japón lo supiera, Tyson siempre practicaba con el carro de su mamá cuando regresaba a Guatemala, así que su abuelo al ver que a Tyson en el carro de su mamá decidió darle un carro nuevo, Tyson se negó y el abuelo no pudo más que repararle el carro y ponerle lo ultimo.

Antonio: Me parece muy buena la idea.

Miguel: A mi no.

Viky: No encontraremos a otro corredor en dos horas, así que Tyson manejará el Blue Twin.

Tyson: Si, manejare el carro de mi madre, DE NUEVO A LA ACCIÓN.

Tyson y sus primos fueron a la bodega donde estaba el Blue Twin y lo prepararon para la carrera.

En la pista nadie sabia que el mejor jugador de Blade iba en uno de los dos carro más caros de América y uno de los dos segundos más caros en Europa, para no extenderme. Entro en el carro nadie estaba preparado para lo que seguiría después.

Tyson gano la carrera. Como? Por obra del Espíritu Santo. Pero en las bancas Tyson se encuentra con alguien.

Al mismo tiempo

Ty: Tu? Deberías de estar en Europa.

¿: Tu? Deberías de estar en Japón.

Quien será? U 

La competencia había sido trasmitida por satélite y en algún lugar de Washington D.C. un joven estaba presenciado la carrera de autos, a el no le gustaba nada eso pero como no había nada mejor la vio y fue como una luz en la oscuridad al ver a un joven bajar de su carro azul, si como piensan, al ver a Tyson.

¿: Por fin te veo de nuevo mi ángel. Hoy mismo me voy a Guatemala solo para poder estar contigo. Por fin podré darte el regalo que no te pude dar en Rusia.

El joven sale de su habitación se dirige asta donde esta sus único familiar con vida.

¿: Tía?

Señora: Si?

¿: Encontré a la persona que estaba buscando, será que puedo ir a Guatemala, antes que lo pierda de vista otra ves.

Señora: él es muy importante para ti y se que no telo puedo negar, ve y si necesitas algo llévate la chequera y saca dinero haya, aparte, te mucha suerte.

¿: Eso espero.

El joven sale de la casa con rumbo al aeropuerto, cargando un objeto de gran valor para él y que solo dará a Tyson.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/


	4. Nuevas Sorpresas

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

Nuevas sorpresas

Un nuevo amor

Una tarde en la mansión de Tyson se oyen unos gritos. Estos provienen de un joven que corre desesperadamente.

Miguel: VIKY, ANTONIO, DONDE ESTAN? ( entra corriendo a la mansión.)

Vicky: Aquí estamos, estamos en la sala.

Antonio: Que pasa?

Miguel: Roberto choco en su carro hace dos horas y no podrá manejar en el Rally internacional de hoy y es dentro de dos horas.

Viví: Mi tío sabe esto.

Antonio: No mi papá fue hoy con mis tíos y mi abuelo a la tumba de mi mama y de tía Gaby.

Vicky: Lo olvide.

Ty: Si quieren yo manejo el auto de mi mamá, ese auto lo conozco a la perfección.

Miguel: Tyson estas loco? No puedes.

Ty: Claro que puedo eso viene en la sangre.

Antonio: Me parece muy buena la idea.

Miguel: A mi no.

Vicky: No encontraremos a otro corredor en dos horas, así que Tyson manejará el Blue Twin.

Tyson: Si, manejare el carro de mi madre, DE NUEVO A LA ACCIÓN!

Tyson y sus primos fueron a la bodega donde estaba el Blue Twin, lo prepararon lo mejor que pudieron, Tyson saco su traje especial, los mecánicos prepararon el trasporte he hicieron unos últimos ajustes.

Comentarista: Estamos aquí, trasmitiendo en vivo desde Guatemala el Rally Nascar, tendremos lo mejor de lo mejor entre Europa y América todos esperan el inicio de este Rally... Un momento me acaban de informar que el corredor de Twins Racers tubo un accidente automovilístico y que en su lugar estará un joven llamado Takao Kinomiya, tenemos a James Steve que en este momento esta con Takao.

James: Gracias Joy, bueno aquí estamos con este nuevo corredor, por lo y, que vemos ya tiene su casco puesto y listo para la carrera. Muchacho, dinos como te sientes.

Takao: Me siento muy bien, siempre he practicado pero esta será mi primera ves que corra profesionalmente.

James: Crees ganar?

Takao: No lo se aun, como ya dije es mi primera ves que tengo un carrera profesional.

James: Joy tienes alguna pregunta para este joven?

Joy: Si, desde hace cuanto tiempo practica?

Takao: Desde hace 4 años aproximadamente.

James: Bueno te deseamos suerte.

Takao: Gracias.

En la pista nadie sabia que el mejor jugador de Blade iba en uno de los dos carro más caros de América y uno de los dos segundos más caros en Europa, para no extenderme.

La carrera fue muy reñida entre Tyson y un corredor ingles, pero al final Tyson gano por 5 segundos de ventaja, siendo ovacionados por todos, recibió el premio con el casco puesto, ya que no quería que se enteraran que Tyson blade-luchador y Takao corredor era la misma persona, no aun.

El dueño del equipo ingles estaba renuente a ir a felicitar a ese "novato" de primera.

Robert: No iré.

Oliver: Si iras.

Robert: Me opongo.

Enrique: Claro que no, tu y Jhonny irán con nosotros

Jhonny: Por mi no hay problema.

Robert: JHONNY!

Oliver: Entonces vamos a felicitarlo.

Enrique: si, políticamente hablando la mayoría gana.

Robert: Que otra! ( desganado)

En el camión de Twins Racer, Blue Twin

Vicky: Ganaste!

Antonio: si, ahora podrás participar en Japón, dentro de dos meses y tres semanas.

Ty: Si. ( quitándose el casco)

En ese momento...

Oliver: Tyson eres tu?

Ty: Los Majestics. Que hacen aquí?

Robert: Felicitándote.

Ty: Ha!

Jhonny: Si veníamos a felicitar a TAKAO KINOMIYA, el campeón del día de hoy.

Ty: Pues...

Enrique: nunca nos dijiste que eres corredor de Nascar. ( sentándose en una silla cercana)

Ty: Nunca preguntaron.

Enrique: ( parándose) y quien es esta bella joven ( en italiano).

Ty: ( en italiano también) Es mi prima.

Vicky: Ciao, io me quimo Virginia Gabriela. ( molesta y en Italiano) (traducción: Hola, yo me llamo Virginia Gabriela)

Oliver: Te agarraron en curva Enrique.

Enrique: Si, eso creo.

Ty: Disculpen, pero, por qué no van a almorzar a mi casa mañana?

Robert: tengo algunas preguntas para ti, pero si no puedes en este momento creo que mañana será perfecto.

Ty: Entonces, ( extendiéndole un papel) esta es la dirección de mi casa, los espero mañana a las 12pm, está bien?

Jhonny: Si.

Ty: Entonces con su permiso yo me retiro.

Así Tyson sube al carro de su primo y la comitiva arranca con dirección a la bodega de Blue Twin

La competencia había sido trasmitida por satélite y en algún lugar de Washington D.C. un joven estaba presenciado la carrera de autos, a el no le gustaba nada eso pero como no había nada mejor la vio y fue como una luz en la oscuridad al ver a un joven bajar de su carro azul, si como piensan, al ver a Tyson.

¿: Por fin te veo de nuevo mi ángel. Hoy mismo me voy a Guatemala solo para poder estar contigo. Por fin podré darte el regalo que no te pude dar en Rusia.

El joven sale de su habitación se dirige asta donde esta su único familiar con vida.

¿: Tía?

Señora: Si?

¿: Encontré a la persona que estaba buscando, será que puedo ir a Guatemala, antes que lo pierda de vista otra ves.

Señora: él es muy importante para ti y se que no telo puedo negar, ve y si necesitas algo llévate la chequera y saca dinero haya, aparte, te mucha suerte.

¿: Eso espero.

El joven sale de la casa con rumbo al aeropuerto, cargando un objeto de gran valor para él y que solo dará a Tyson. Como reconoció a Tyson, pues es fácil, en el momento que se quito el casco lo enfocaron fugazmente, pero este joven es muy especial, así lo puedo reconocer. Quién será?

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Antonio

Antonio: Que bueno que ganaste.

Vicky: y lo mejor que no se dieron cuenta.

Entrando a la sala

Angel: Que sacaron el Blue Twin, y que Tyson manejo?

Los tres tragan saliva.

Mary: y que uso el nombre de Takao Kinomiya?

José: y que estuvo escondido de las cámaras para que no lo notaran?

Francisco: Y que gano el primer lugar?

Antonio: Co... como saben eso?

Angel: ( sentándose enfrente de los chicos) Miguel nos llamo y estuvimos en la carrera.

Los Tres: COMO!

Francisco: No podíamos dejar al pequeño de la familia estuviera solo.

José: Ellos tres nunca no lo perdonarían.

Mary: Bueno, y como fue el ganador te tenemos un obsequio.

Ty: Qué es?

Angel: Vamos a la casa.

En la mansión del abuelo de Tyson.

Tyson: En donde esta el obsequio?

Angel: Los obsequios están por todos los cuartos y en el jardín.

Ty: Los?

Mary: Si.

José: Uno por cada uno de nosotros.

Francisco: Bueno, empieza a buscar. Y solo.

Antonio: Pero papá!

Ty: Bueno, A BUSCAR!

Tyson empieza a buscar en todas las habitaciones y en el jardín, al final encontró cuatro lindos cachorros Retriever. Todos estaban en la sala, Tyson, Vicky y Antonio estaban en el suelo con los perritos.

Ty: GRACIAS!

Angel: Tyson, quieres seguir corriendo?

Ty: A mí me gustaría.

Angel: Bueno, ahora tendremos que hacer un contrato.

Ty: Un contrato?

Mary: Sí.

Ty: Cual.

Antonio: Seguro son las condiciones que a Vicky y a mi nos pusieron para que pudiéramos cantar y correr.

José: Si, de eso se trata el contrato.

Ty: Y cual es?

Angel: Bueno, as respondido muy bien en el colegio, as traído uno o dos nueves y el resto dieses, no puedo negar que eres un gran jugador de Blade, pero el trato es el siguiente...

Francisco: No puedes traer un 8.9 u 8.5 que sino a dios a las carreras.

José. Aceptas?

Ty: Si, eso es fácil, estoy seguro que lo podré lograr.

Francisco: Así se dice muchacho.

Mary: Y, como le pondrás a tus perritos.

José: Si, le pondrás nombres en español, ingles, italiano o japonés?

Ty: Español.

Vicky: Y como le pondrás?

Ty: Al más pequeño, que es el que cargas lo llamare... Frank. El que tiene Antonio Bandido, este ( señalando al que esta durmiendo en sus piernas) Boby y este chiquitín ( al que esta cargando) Bongo.

Mary: Ty, y otra cosa.

Ty: Sí?

Mary: En 6 meses tendrás que regresar a Japón.

Ty: No quiero regresara solo.

José: No regresaras solo, Vicky ara unas presentaciones en Japón, y todos nosotros iremos con ella, y como es un mes que se va a estar, nos vamos juntos.

Ty: pero después que ustedes regresan, y yo me quedo de nuevo con mi abuelo.

Angel: No, eso no será, yo me pienso mudar a Japón, ahí también hay una parte de la compañía y Marcos tiene que regresar a Italia, entonces yo lo voy a suplantar.

Ty: En verdad?

Francisco: Sí. Estaba pensando en que si Antonio quería nos quedábamos un año después de que regresen Mary y José.

Antonio: Siii, por mi nos quedamos.

Ty: Perfecto... ha sé me olvidaba, invite a unos amigos a almorzar no importa?

Angel: no hay ningún problema, y a que casa los invitaste?

Ty: A la mía, no sabia si me iban a dar permiso de hacerlo en alguna de las otras casa, pero también ellos juegan blade y solo en mi casa hay estadio.

Mary: Bueno, si necesitas algo me avisas.

Ty: Si, Vicky, Antonio, van a almorzar?

Vicky: Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a una entrevista a México, y tendré que irme en la mañana.

Antonio: Yo si, a ver que tal me va en el Blade.

Mary: Esta bien. José, acompaña a Vicky a México y yo me quedo cuidando a estos niños.

José: Si, esta bien, así que voy a llamar para que tengan todo listo en el aeropuerto.

Angel: Bueno, Mary te quedaras sola porque Francisco y yo tenemos que ir a ver el hotel de la Antigua.

Mary: Esta bien, voy a estar en la casa con Tyson.

Al día siguiente. 11:30am Calles de Guatemala.

Oliver: ( preguntándole al conductor de la limosina) Donde queda esta dirección?

Chofer: En una de las dos zonas más caras de la capital.

Enrique: ( hablando con Robert) Este Tyson se trae muchas cosas entre manos, tengo duda de que cosas serán.

Robert: Si, hoy nos tendrá que responder mucho, desde lo que paso en la batalla asta lo de ayer.

Jhonny: Si, veremos que más tiene escondido.

En la mansión de Tyson.

María: Joven Tyson, al almuerzo estará listo a la una de la tarde. Las botanas están listas, usted me avisa a donde las llevo.

Ty: esta bien, yo le avisare en donde comeremos las botanas.

María: Sí. ( regresando a la cocina)

Antonio: Te pareces a nuestro abue cuando hay alguna reunión en la casa.

A los 15 minutos se ve unos jóvenes bajar de una limosina.

Oliver: Yo tocare el timbre.

Din Dong—por el parlante

Ana: Sí?

Oliver: sorry, this is the house of Tyson Granger

Ana: Yes.

Oliver: Tyson say us, that we came hire.

Ana: Have me a moment… Please come in.

Se abre la puerta y se ve a un mayordomo. – las conversaciones siguientes serán en ingles—

Pablo: Jóvenes, síganme, el joven los esta esperando.

Todos: Gracias.

Entraron a un bello jardín, ya que habían entrado por la puerta principal dos, así pasaron un bello jardín con una fuente y luego entraron a la mansión, no lo podían creer era un belleza, eran coma las mansiones de Oliver y Enrique juntas, solo que más pequeña y también con adornos típicos. Pasaron así un pequeño pasillo asta llegar una sala donde estaban Mary, Antonio y Tyson.

Ty: Gracias Pablo.

Pablo: De nada, con su permiso.

Ty: Hola.

Mary: Pueden sentarse.

Chicos: Gracias.

Ty: Déjenme presentarlos, ella es mi tía María Virginia y el mi primo Antonio. Y ellos son Oliver, Enrique, Jhonny y Robert, ellos forman el equipo de Beyblade Los Majestics.

Mary: Mucho gusto jóvenes.

Robert: El gusto es nuestro.

Mary: Yo los dejo, tengo que ir a revisar unos papeles. ( en español) Estaré en mi casa, pedí que los papeles me los trajeran de la casa de papá, si necesitan algo me llaman.

Ty y Antonio: Sí.

Mary: ( en ingles) se quedan en su casa. Y nada de guerra dulce Tyson y Antonio, todavía están limpiando la casa de Francisco.

Ty: Si señora.

Mary sale.

Ty: Que gusto que vinieran.

Robert: De acuerdo explicaciones.

Antonio: Yo vengo en unos momentos voy a ver la comida y pediré que traigan los entremeses.

Ty: Si gracias.

Antonio se dirige a la cocina, en la sala.

Ty: ( respira profundo) Bueno, Pregunten.

Oliver: Si, Por qué me empujaste?

Ty: No quería hablar con los muchachos, siguiente pregunta.

Robert: No sabíamos que corrías. Por qué no nos lo contaste?

Ty: No preguntaron, siguiente pregunta.

Jhonny: Esta es tu casa o de tu primo y tu tía.

Ty: Es mi casa. Siguiente pregunta.

Enrique: No puedes ser Tyson, quién rayos eres?

Ty: Soy Takao Tyson Kinomiya Granger. Siguiente pregunta.

Todos: Ha?

Ty: Soy Takao Tyson Kinomiya Granger. Siguiente pregunta.

Oliver: Un momento.

Ty: Si?

Oliver: Granger?

Ty: Si.

Oliver: Una de las cinco familias más ricas de América?

Ty: Algún problema? Me dirás que no te avías dado cuenta?

Enrique: No, si, pero tu actitud no se parece a un Granger.

Ty: ( suspira) Por qué lo dices?

Robert: Mi padre conoce a los Granger, Angel Granger, Francisco Granger, María Virginia Granger, su esposo José Alberto Castillo y a las dos mujeres que murieron, Sofía de Granger y la otra hija María Gabri...

Antonio: CALLA ( algo molesto)—por no decir muy molesto—

Robert: A mi nadie me calla. ( enojado) – cuando no—

Antonio: No me importa que digas el nombre de mi madre, pero si dices el nombre de mi tía te mato.

Robert: Quieres pelea!

Ty: YA BASTA ( gritando)

Antonio: Tyson, a mi no me importa que digan el nombre de mi madre, pero no quiero que tu recuerdes.

Ty: Pues, ya lo hice, y casi todos los días lo hago. Con su permiso, iré a traer las bebidas. ( dirigiéndose a la cocina)

Antonio. Me disculpo, no era mi intención hacerte enfadar.

Robert: No hay problema, pero?

Antonio: Si?

Robert: Tu madre es Sofía?

Antonio: Sí.

Jhonny: Entonces la otra hija era...

Antonio: La mamá de Tyson.

Oliver: Si no es mucha molestia, porque dijiste que no querías que la recordara?

Antonio: mi mamá murió el día que yo nací, pero...

Jhonny: Si no me equivoco, a tu tía la mataron.

Antonio: Si, él si conoció a mi tía, él vivió con mi tía 10 años.

Oliver: Pero debería de recordarla como cuando vivieron juntos.

Antonio: No puede... a mi tía la mataron enfrente de él.

Todos: Como?

Ty: ( entrando) Valla tienen energía para gritar.

Todos: Si.

Ty: Bueno, aquí hay aguas, dentro de media hora esta el almuerzo.

Oliver: Gracias.

Jhonny: como puede estar todo el tiempo contento, nunca creí que el hubiese pasado por algo tan cruel, si tan solo...

Ty: ( frente de él) JHONNY! HEY JHONNY! DESPIERTA!

Jhonny: Que?

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Ty: Ya esta el almuerzo.

Jhonny: Gracias. ya paso tanto tiempo?

Almorzaron tranquilos y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaban blade-batallando cuando...

Enrique: Eres un buen Blade-luchador.

Antonio: Gracias.

Oliver: Por que no juegas Blade?

Antonio: Porque yo corro en moto-cross.

Robert: Bueno, Tyson es nuestro turno.

Ty: Entonces...

Jhonny: 3... 2... 1...

Ty y Robert: Let it rit.

La blade batalla comienza y en ese momento el teléfono que esta cerca del estadio suena.

Ty: HA ( molesto) Si?

Pablo: Joven lo buscan.

Ty: Quien?

Pablo: No me a dicho su nombre pero dice que usted lo conoce.

Ty: No tengo tiempo para adivinar, tráelo aquí.

5 minutos después.

Pablo: Disculpen, aquí esta el joven.

De tras de él aparece un joven alto, de pelo rojo...

Todos: ( exceptuando Antonio) ( en posición de pelea) TALA?

Tala: Sí.

Ty: Que haces aquí?

Tala: Puedo hablar contigo?

Robert: Lo que tengas que decir lo puedes decir frente de nosotros.

Tala: maldición, bueno... Vengo a felicitar a Tyson por haber ganado el rally internacional.

Ty: ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Jhonny: No querrás otra cosa?

Tala: No, vine por eso y otra cosa que solo le incumbe a Tyson y a mi.

Ty: Qué es?

Tala: Te lo diré cuando no estén ellos aquí. Disculpa, quién eres? ( mirando a Antonio)

Antonio: soy primo de Tyson.

Tala: Entonces esta es tu casa.

Ty: No, es mi casa. Que no puedo tener una casa grande.

Tala: Cuando puedo hablar contigo?

Robert: nosotros fuimos invitados, y te tendrás que aguantar asta que nos vallamos.

Jhonny: Y eso puede ser a las 12am.

Tala: ( sentándose en la grama) puedo esperar.

Eran las 9pm y Tyson y los chicos estaban comiendo, pero, Tala seguía ahí y bueno, él ya había cambiado, todo por su Luz, como él lo llamaba. Los Majestics se fueron a las 12am, todo por fastidiar a Tala.

Ty: Es muy tarde Tala, te mando a dejar a tu hotel?

Tala: Tyson?

Ty: Si?

Tala: Gracias...

Ty: Por qué?

Tala: Si no hubiese sido por ti, no hubiera podido salir de la abadía.

Ty: Yo...

Tala: Tyson, desde Rusia estaba deseando agradecerte por salvar mi vida de las manos de Biovolt.

Ty: No fue nada...

Tala: Te quiero pedir un favor.

Ty: Sí?

Tala: actúa según el plan Tala, actúa Quisiera saber como se siente estar viviendo al lado de una persona como tú.

Ty: Que?

Tala: No mal interpretes, solo es para poder borrar todo rastro de la abadía.

Ty: Y por qué yo?

Tala: Mira, piensa Tala, Piensa si le hubiera dicho a Max, no, es insoportable, muy infantil, él no me importa a Ray, es muy no se, talvez, no el es un Feng Shui andante, él es un idiota a Kai, definitivamente nos estaríamos matando, claro, ese es un reverendo idiota, el master de los idiotas Kenny, es el nerd, estudia, pero vivir con él seria un suplicio, si, es la clonación de Hastíen y tú, eres muy especial, eres no se, normal, no eres como Max, pero tienes de él, no eres como Ray, pero tienes un poco de él, de Kai, solo te le pareces en lo terco, y en Kenny, no se como te va en el colegio pero creo que tienes algo de él. Tú eres ni mucho ni poco, pero pareces una caja de Pandora que puede tener muchas cosas ocultas, y las carreras son una de ellas. Bien Tala, Bien, Felicitaciones

Ty: Bueno, gracias, por extender más mi autoestima, pero, no creo que pudieras vivir conmigo.

Tala: Por qué? no demuestres desilusión, no lo hagas

Ty: En un mes regreso a Japón.

Tala: No hay problema.

Ty: Bueno, ya es tarde y creo que mejor te quedas a dormir, Antonio!

Antonio regresa de la cocina.

Antonio: Sip.

Ty: Él se quedara a dormir por hoy, y bueno creo que mejor me quedo a dormir con el en esta casa, no se tu.

Antonio: Yo me quedo con vos en el cuarta y pensamos en... (cara de malicia)

Ty: En eso ( con la misma cara que Antonio) Bueno, Tala te mostrare tu habitación.

Tala: Ha, si.

Los tres suben por unas escaleras no muy adornadas, las cuales están por la parte de atrás de la casa, aunque no son de lujo ya que no son las principales, están adornadas con bellos cuadros los cuales son retratos y paisajes.

Llegan al segundo nivel donde se encuentra una pequeña salita pasan por ella y salen al corredor donde se encuentran los cuartos, era simplemente bello, avían candelabros colgantes y en las paredes, a esa hora solo los candelabros de las paredes estaban encendidos dando un bello tono al corredor, al fondo de este se ven tres puertas, la des centro parece ser del cuarto principal, al la derecha hay una y a la izquierda la otra, las tres puertas con bellos adornos incrustados en piezas de mármol el bella madera de color café, dando al segundo nivel un color sin igual, las paredes de bello color marfil asían del segundo nivel increíble.

Ty: Este es tu cuarto.

Ty le muestra el cuarto que se encuentra a la izquierda del cuarto que esta a la izquierda del cuarto principal.

Ty: Entra.

Tala: Si.

Ty: Este cuarto tiene todo lo necesario, aquí esta el baño, la cama y podrás ver que tiene todo, así que buenas noches.

Tala: Si, gracias.

Ty: ( antes de salir) Quiero hablar contigo mañana en la mañana.

Tala: ( afirma con la cabeza) Buenas noches.

Ty: Buenas noches.

En el cuarto de Ty.

En español.

Antonio: Y?

Ty: Vino porque quiere conocerme mejor.

Antonio: Lo mejor es que tendremos otra victima.

Ty: Si, una mas a nuestro record. Tienes algo planeado?

Antonio: Vicky.

Ty: Eso es cruel pero me gusta.

Antonio: Llamémosla.

Ty: Si.

En la casa de la par.

Vicky: Alo?

Antonio: Vickitaaaa.

Vicky: Qué rayos quieres?

Ty: Te queremos proponer un trato.

Vicky: Cual?

Antonio: Hacerle la vida imposible a un amigo de Ty que se quedara con él por un buen tiempo.

Vicky: Mmmm, le entro. Y que quieren que haga?

Ty: Esto...

A las 5:30am

Vicky: FUEGOOOOO, TYSONOOOO, ANTONIOOOOO, LA CASA SE ESTA QUEMANDO. FUEGOOOOOOO.

Tala: Que pasa? (sale del cuarto)

Vicky: ( en español) FUEGOOOOO, MI PRIMO, FUEGO.

Tala: What?

Vicky: FIRE FIRE FIRE.

Tala: What? Where?

Vicky: TYSOOON, TYSOOOOOON AAAAAAANNNNNNTOOOOOOONNNNIIIIIOOOOOOOOO.

Tala: Where?

Ty y Antonio: FUEGOOOOOO, VVVVIIIIIIIICCCCCCKYYYYYY, EL FUEGO ESTA EN LA PISINA.

Tala: Where is the fire?

Vicky: In the Pool.

Tala: Where is the pool?

Antonio: In back.

Tala: I am go, you call to the fireman.

Ty: Ok.

Minutos después en la piscina.

Tala: Momento, donde hay agua no pude haber fuego

Detrás se Tala.

Vicky, Antonio y Tyson: Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Tala: Very joking Tyson, Ja ja

Ty: Welcome to the Grangers Family. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Antonio: Yes, Welcome to the family. Jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

En español

Vicky: Me voy a mi casa, cuando quieran molestar me avisan.

Ty y Antonio: Si.

Antonio: Yo me voy también a mi casa a bañarme en el desayuno en la casa del abuelo lo hacemos de nuevo.

Ty: Si.

Vicky y Antonio salen de la casa de Tyson y Tala

En ingles.

Tala: Muy gracioso.

Ty: Gracias.

Tala: No es un halago.

Ty: Lo sé. Bueno, báñate y dentro de una hora te espero en la sala, para después ir a desayunar con mi abuelo.

Tala: Tu Abuelo?

Ty: Si, yo estoy viviendo con mi abuelo. Por favor te apuras que me tocara llevarte al colegio.

Tala: Pero...

Ty: Te aguantas, ahora con tu permiso voy a mi cuarto a bañarme.

Tala: Esta bien.

En la sala 30min después.

Ty ve entrar a Tala.

Ty: Dime la verdad.

Tala: De que?

Ty: Por qué estas aquí?

Tala: Ya te dije quiero ver como es una vida normal.

Ty: Mas te vale que así sea, no estoy de humor para que estés molestando con tus locas ideas de robar las bestias bit, y tampoco que trates de hacer algo, y si pasa algo te hago responsable de todo, no me importa que sea será tu culpa. ENTENDIO?

Tala: Si. de cuando acá tiene la actitud de un manda mas

Ty: ( parándose del sillón) Y si no te parece te puedes marchar.

Tala: No, no, esta bien, lo que sea que pase será completamente mi culpa.

Ty: Esta bien. Vamos a desayunar.

En la casa del abuelo de Ty.

Español

Nana: Tyson la comida esta lista, su abuelo lo espera en el comedor pequeño.

Ty: Gracias. Come with me Tala?

Tala: Ok.

En el comedor.

En ingles.

Ty: Abuelo el es mi amigo Tala Ivanov, el es un blade-luchador.

Angel: Buenos Días, mi nombre es Angel Granger es un gusto conocerlo.

Tala: El gusto es mío.

Angel: Ya hable con Carlos, puedes llevar a Tala al colegio.

Ty: Gracias.

Tala: No, no quiero causar molestias.

Ty: Ya tengo el permiso, vas porque vas, entendido?

Tala: Si. si que ha cambiado pero aun así te amo Tyson

15min después.

Ty: Vengo en unos momentos, voy a ver algo.

Angel: Esta bien.

5min después

Angel: Prueba esto esta rico.

Tala: gracias.

1min después.

Tala: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ty: Jajajajajajajajajajaajajajajaja, gracias abuelo.

Angel: Jajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajjaja es un placer. ( lo que Angel le ofreció fue una salsa con muchas clases de chiles, preparada especialmente por Antonio, Vicky y claro esta que Angel)

Tala: Agua, AGUA.

Ty: Jajajaj aquí tienes. ( dándole agua con jarabe para la tos)

Tala: Gracias ( toma) Esto es Horrible, que es?

Ty: Jarabe para la tos, jajajajajajajjajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Antonio: Lo siento, creo que me pase de Chile.

Vicky: Pero si yo le avía echado Chile antes ( entrando los dos al comedor)

Angel: Imposible, si yo le eche cuando lo trajeron de la cocina. --- creo que se me paso la mano de Chile, no lo creen---

N.A: Hola, Como están? Espero que bien, siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero con mi carrera, mi gripe y mis millones de trabajos, pero bueno, aquí esta el cuarto capitulo y esperen el próximo **_GRANGERS VRS TALA!_**

Por que temo por la salud de Tala?

Que pasara si todos toman a Tala de juguete?

Bueno nos vemos en los próximos capítulos.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece pero si los personajes extra que aparecen.

Advertencia: Yaoi.

_**GRANGERS VRS TALA!!!!!!**_

Unas pequeñas bromas.

Ya avía pasado 4 días en que Tala estuviera en casa de los Grangers lo cual para la salud de Tala no era nada bueno, después del incidente del Chile, imagínense sacar el chile, ups, muy doloroso, en el colegio de Tyson ese día no fue un muy buen día, ya que las chiquitas de primaria, que fueron pagadas por Tyson para que se colgaran de Tala de todos lados y no lo dejaran en paz, en la tarde Viky y Antonio hicieron que los lindos perritos de Ty hicieran sus necesidades en la cama de Tala, el cual al llegar a la casa después de un acoso de niñitas, se acostó he imagínense. Al día siguiente, en vez se shampoo era jabón para lavar carros, el enjuague bucal era liquido para quitar grasa, el desayuno fue tranquilo, en el colegio los niños de primaria tomaron a Tala como el blanco de sus balonazos, en el almuerza la cocinera de la escuela le dio de comer cebolla cruda con chile envuelta en huevo y de tomar agua enjabonada, en la casa fue recibido por el abuelo de Tyson con un balde de agua con cubos de hielo, en la sena la silla de Tala estaba un pequeño o unas pequeñas tachuelas. Al siguiente día en la mañana el agua de la regadera tenía pintura de color verde, el desayuno tenía un poco, aja, de sal, en el colegio Tala pensando que le tocarían niñitos, se equivoco, ahora era el turno de los graduandos, los cuales lo vistieron de mujer, con una faldita de color blanco sobre las rodillas y una blusa de color carmesí y lo hicieron caminar por los salones de los graduandos bajo la amenaza de: " te castraremos sino lo haces", claro esta que el trato lo hicieron Viky y Antonio con los graduandos, lo mas cómico era que le tomaron video, a la hora de salida del colegio en todos los televisores estaban pasando las imágenes de la chabita llamada Tala, jajajajajajaja, en la casa de del abuelo de Tyson las cosas iban muy mal ya que el Abuelo llamo a los Majestics y le hicieron la vida de cuadritos ya que no mas entro a la casa lo atacaron los blades de los Majectics y como los cachorros de Tyson pensaron que eran juguetes también pasaron persiguiendo a Tala durante toda la tarde, en la noche lo echaron a la piscina con todo y ropa y después de eso lo bañaron el huevo y harina de pan queques y para terminar le echaron pintura. Al cuarto día las cosas no iban a mejorar ya que desde la mañana no tenia opción y lo único que pudo hacer era no moverse porque si se movía se caería del poste de alumbrado eléctrico donde lo avían amarrado.

Tala: Rayos, si el fuego el la piscina para mi fue una gran broma, esto se que se salió de control, y todo esto por estar cerca de Tyson, demonios, ya no se que hacer si desistir vivir al lado de mi Tyson o sufrir las bromas de este, HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Qué hacer?

Ty: TALA, TALA?

Tala: Que pasa Tyson?

Ty: Espera, ahorita te bajo.

30min después en el suelo.

Tala: Gracias.

Ty: No hay porque.

Tala: Si las hay, gracias por pintarme, colgarme, etc.

Ty: Momento, yo no he hecho eso, bueno unas cosas si, pero otras no, como lo de la jovencita pelirroja, jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjjajjajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Tala: Si ríete cuanto quieras Tyson, jajá, es muy gracioso, jajá.

Ty: Ves asta tu te ríes.

Tala: Mejor me voy.

Antonio: ( apareciendo detrás de Tala) por lo que veo nuestro querido rusito es un cobarde.

Tala: QUE DICES? (Ya molesto)

Antonio: El rusito le tema a unos niñitos de primaria, y todavía huye como un cobarde, ja creo que la verdad eres un bueno para nada Tala, yo que tu no aria mas el oso y me iría de una buena vez, ya que a el pequeño Tala se hizo en su pañal y su mamita lo tiene que cambiar, jajaja.

Tala: No tengo que aguantarte ni a ti ni a nadie, yo me largo y regreso a mi casa.

Tala se da la vuelta y choca con una pared que acaban de poner los amigos de Antonio.

Tala: Rayos!!!! ( en el suelo)

Ty: ( en susurro a Antonio) Te dije que funcionaria.

Antonio: Toma ( dándole Q100.00) ( Q Quetzales moneda de Guatemala)

Ty: Gracias.

Tala: por lo único que estoy aquí es por Tyson pero parece que me quieren ver muerto

Ty: Bueno Tala te esperamos en la casa, cuando te puedas despegar de esa cosa. ( señalando una cosa viscosa y verde)

Antonio: Te esperamos, jajajaja...

Amigos de Antonio: Si damita, jajajajajaja...

Tala: Rayos que are o me quedo y conquisto a Tyson o salvo mi vida, bueno creo que es la opción 1

­­-- El amor duele no?—

En la casa...

Robert: Y como salió la broma?

Ty: Perfecta.

Oliver: Hay que enviar los videos a la BBA.

Ty: Es una estupenda idea.

Jhonny: Y donde esta ahora?

Antonio: Tratando de desacerse una mezcla algo fea.

Oliver: Lo tienen grabado?

Ty y Antonio: Todo.

Enrique: Bueno creo que yo mismo enviare los videos al Señor D.

Ty: Aun no.

Todos: Por que?

Ty: Aun falta lo mejor, pero necesito de su ayuda.

Robert: Cuenta con nosotros.

Ty: Gracias.

Jhonny: Y que tenemos que hacer?

Ty: A Ti te toca distraerlo junto con Robert.

Los dos: Bien.

Ty: Oliver tu estarás junto con Vicky arreglando las entradas.

Oliver: Bueno.

Ty: Enrique, tu estarás con Antonio arreglando las gradas y el jardín.

Antonio y Enrique: Si.

Ángel: Y yo que haré? ( aparece el abuelo de Tyson detrás de este)

Ty: Párame déjame ver.

Ángel: Y que broma tienes en mente?

Ty: ( con cara picara) ¡Casa segura!

Ángel, Vicky y Antonio: Seguro?

Ty: Si.

Los tres: Esta bien.

Robert: Casa segura?

Ty: Ya lo veras Robert, ya lo veras.

Jhonny: Por que siento que esto estará muy... muy... muy... muy... extremadamente... bueno?

Vicky: Por que así será.

Ty: Abuelo te encargas de las cámaras de videos.

Ángel: Esta bien, en que casa va a ser?

Ty: En la mía.

Ángel: Esta bien.

Ty: Robert, Jhonny, cuando regresen, entren por la casa de mi tía así Tala no se da cuenta.

Los dos: Entendido.

Ty: También necesito que se encarguen del gimnasio, yo les dejare los planos en la mesa de centro de este.

Los dos: Si.

¿?: Y nosotros que?

Se ven a los tíos de Tyson en la puerta de la sala.

Ty: También quieren estar?

Mary: Que crees, desde hace 5 años que no lo hacemos y la verdad lo extrañamos.

Ty: Se pueden encargar de las trampas de la terraza?

José: Con mucho gusto.

Oliver: Y cuando va a ser?

Ty: Mañana en la noche. Aquí esta lo que cada uno tiene que realizar, las cosas ya están en la casa y...

Tala: Buenas noches! ( entrando con sus pantalones cortados asta las rodias)

Todos: Buenas noches.

Tala: Tyson no me dijiste que avía que venir temprano.

Ty: Te lo dije antes de que te bajara si no me oyes es tu problema, y como iba diciendo eso fue lo que paso con el carro.

Ángel: Bueno por lo menos no fue peor.

Robert: Si Tyson volcar el carro no es de chiste, pudiste haber muerto.

Antonio: ( Tomando el hilo de la historia y broma para Tala) Si, gracias por preocuparse por mi, a mi me duelen las costillas.

Tala: Sucedió algo?

Jhonny: Si, cuando ellos dos venían de regreso tuvieron un choque, de milagro están en pie y solo con golpes en el abdomen, casi no viven para contarla.

Mary: Si acabamos de regresar del hospital.

Tala sintió como si su vida se fuera, casi pierde a Tyson en un accidente.

Tala: Tyson te encuentras bien.

Ty: se la creyó, se la creyó Si Tala muchas gracias.

José: Bueno ya que Tyson choco su auto en la ultima vuelta del nivel, lo tendremos que repetir, están listos para el juego?

Todos. Siiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!

Tala: juego?

José: Si, estamos jugando con una consola, creíste que el accidente fue de verdad?

Tala: Pues si, como dijeron lo de las heridas.

Jhonny: Este juego al momento que sacan a un corredor de la pista aparece la pantalla del hospital en la cual te dicen como están los corredores.

Tala: OoO

Ángel: Realmente creyó lo del accidente?

Tala: Hee... bueno... yo... no... si... a... e...

Ty, Antonio y Vicky: i, o, u.

Enrique: Conocemos las vocales Tala.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja.

Al día siguiente.

Archivo: 32

Misión: ¡Casa segura!

Objetivo: Hacer una grabación completa de lo que sucederá, donde el invitado de honor es Tala Ivanov y luego enviar los videos a las oficinas centrales de la BBA, para que sean estudiados por los bladeluchadores en Japón.

Ty: ( por teléfono) Si, ahorita te lo comunico. TALAAAA!!!!

Tala: Estoy a la par tuya, no grites.

Ty: Te hablan.

Tala: Quien?

Ty: Robert.

Tala contesta.

Tala: halo?

Robert: Tala, mira, se que la has pasado muy mal en casa de Tyson y estaba pensando que si no íbamos a la Antigua Guatemala a pasear un poco?

Tala: Es por lastima?

Robert: No, nada de eso, lo que es, es que Oliver y Enrique fueron a Esquipulas y solo estamos Jhonny y yo y pensamos que seria buena la idea de invitarte, o acaso quieres ir al colegio de Tyson?

Tala: Si es así acepto su oferta.

Robert: Bueno, iremos por ti en unos 15min, me puedes pasar a Tyson.

Tala: Si, los espero.

Tala le da el teléfono a Tyson.

Ty: halo?

Robert: Funciono, ahora has como si sales para el colegio, tu abuelo esta ya con tus primos, tíos y nosotros en la casa, dice que des la vuelta a la manzana y entres por atrás.

Ty: Así no hay problema Robert, que la pasen bien.

Cuelgan.

Ty: Tala, ten cuidado yo ya me voy, la carretera es muy peligrosa así que vallan con cuidado.

Tala: Esta bien, gracias, y éxitos en el colegio.

Ty: ( con su mochila en el hombro) Si.

18min. Después.

Ding dong.

Tala sale a la puerta de una vez y sale de la casa.

Robert y Jhonny: Buenos días Tala.

Tala: Buenos días.

Robert: Estas listo?

Tala: Si.

Jhonny: Andando.

En la casa de Tyson.

Ty: De acuerdo, listos?

Todos: LISTOS!!!!

Ty: Entonces manos a la obra.

Todos: Siiiiiiiiii.

En ese momento se empiezan a oír los ruidos de martillos, cierras, objetos moviéndose y muchas cosas mas. Mientras tanto en la carretera a la Antigua Guatemala.

Tala: A cuanto tiempo esta ese lugar de la capital?

Jhonny: Por lo que nos dijeron queda a unos 45min o una hora, dependiendo el trafico.

Robert: Es una bella ciudad, creo que nos distraeremos.

Tala: Si.

Jhonny: Y como lo has pasado?

Tala: Aparte de unas pequeñas bromas, muy bien.

Jhonny: Lo de los Blade el señor de Ángel nos llamo y cuando entraron nos dijeron que tu eras un ladrón.

Tala: No importa, eso real mente a sido poco.

Robert: Ya sabemos de donde saco Tyson su carácter.

Una hora después en la casa de Tyson.

Hablando por comunicadores

Ángel: Tyson ya están las cámaras del primer nivel.

Ty: Gracias. Como van las entradas?

Vicky: De las tres nos faltan dos.

Ty: Gradas?

Antonio: Ya están cubiertas, solo falta el jardín.

Ty: Terraza?

Mary: Aun nos falta, pero antes del medio día todo estará listo.

Ty: De acuerdo.

A las 1pm en la Antigua

Robert: Creo que es ahora de salir de esta ruina y vallamos a almorzar.

Los dos: Si.

Ya eran las 7:15pm cuando en la entrada de la casa del abuelo de Tyson Tala es recibido por el mayordomo.

Mayordomo: Señor, el joven lo espera en su casa.

Tala: Gracias, entonces iré para allá.

Mayordomo: Si.

Al acercarse Tala a la casa da inicio la operación...

Ty: AAAAUUUUUUXIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!

Tala: Es Tyson

En el Gym.

Robert: Es la señal, apúrate Jhonny a poner esa pesa.

Jhonny: Espera... ya esta, vamonos de aquí.

Tala corre y abre la puerta numero 1.

Ty: Objetivo acercándose a la entrada 1.

Tala al abrir la puerta, su pie topa con una cuerda, la cual al ser tocada deja soltar una cubeta con huevos y talcos para bebes.

Tala: Esta es obra de Tyson.

Ty: AAAAUUUUUUUXIIIIIIILLIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Tala: No esto ya no es una de sus bromas, tratare de entrar por el otro lado.

Cuando Tala corre por el jardín...

Robert: Objetivo acercándose al are del jardín.

Tala cae un hoyo en el cual desde la terraza empieza a llenarse con agua con pintura.

Tala: Haaaaa.

Ty: Pongan de nuevo la grabación.

Ty: AAAAAUUUUUUUXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!!

Tala: Tengo que salir de aquí.

Tala sale y se acerca a...

Jhonny: Objetivo acercándose a la segunda entrada.

Tala abre la puerta, pero lo espera la sorpresa de objetos voladores no identificados.

Tala: Demonios...

Ty: AAAAAUUUUUUUXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!!

Tala: Bueno intentare entrar por la parte de atrás.

Oliver: Objetivo acercándose a la tercera entrada.

Tala al abrir la puerta recibe un sartenazo de lleno en la cara.

Tala: Aunch.

Ty: AAAAAUUUUUUUXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!!

Tala: Bueno ahora a subir las gradas.

Se acerca a las gradas de servicio.

Enrique: Objetivo acercándose a las gradas sur.

Ty: AAAAAUUUUUUUXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!!

Tala: Espera Tyson!!!

Pero al llegar a la mitad de las gradas se resbala y cae de retaguardia, jajajaja.

Tala: Demonios.

Ty: AAAAAUUUUUUUXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!!

Tala: Las otras gradas.

Antonio: Objetivo acercándose a las gradas norte.

Tala sube las gradas pero antes de llegar el final la alfombra lo jala haciéndole caer.

Tala: Bueno de nuevo.

Tala sube las gradas y...

Ty: AAAAAUUUUUUUXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!!

El grito se oía por el Gym.

Vicky: Objetivo acercándose al Gimnasio.

Tala entra al gimnasio y de primero choca con unos mubles, después lo hacen desviar asía la izquierda donde recibe un pesazo.

Tala: ACU.

Ty: AAAAAUUUUUUUXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!!

Tala localiza el grito en la terraza.

Tala corre a las gradas y llega a la terraza donde...

Ángel: Objetivo en el ultimo nivel.

En la terraza Tala choco con objetos que lo pincharon, lo terminaron de pintar y le cortaron su camisa, al darse la vuelta oye.

Todos: AAAAAUUUUUUXXXIIIIIIIIIIIIILIIIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Tala: QUEEEEE?

Ty: Ya que aguantaste la tortura mayor, jajaja, puedes quedarte con nosotros a vivir.

Robert: Bueno ahora seremos compañeros de casa. ( extendiéndole al mano)

Tala: Haaa?

Jhonny: Si, como ayudamos a arreglar las trampas y otras cosas mas, ahora nos quedaremos en Guatemala con Tyson.

Enrique: Si seremos una gran familia feliz.

Oliver: Yo pido el cuarto con...

Antonio: Será a la suerte, porque nosotros dos también dormiremos con ustedes.

Entonces las habitaciones quedaron así:

Vicky con Oliver

Tyson con Enrique

Jhonny con Robert

Tala con Antonio

Dos días después en las oficinas de la BBA

Señor D. Que bueno que vinieron.

Kai: Para que nos llamo?

Sñr. D: Me mandaron esto y me dijeron que se los mostrara a ustedes.

Max: Que será?

Ray: Pues miremos los videos.

Wayat: Bueno, yo los pongo.

El video numero uno comenzó a rodar se apagaron las luces y como si fuesen diapositivas salió:

_**TRAVESURAS, TAMPAS Y MÁS.**_

_**PRODUCCIONES**_

_**PRESENTA**_

_**UNA PRODUCCIÓN ESPECIAL**_

_**PERMITIDA LA PIRATERÍA Y EL USO EN LUGARES ABIERTOS**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_

_**EL CONTENIDO DE LOS SIGUIENTES VIDEOS RECOMIENDA QUE NO SEA VISTA POR PERSONAS QUE ESTAN INGIRIENDO ALGUN TIPO DE ALIMETO, ES RECOMENDABLE ESTAR SENTADO EN UN LUGAR COMODO Y SOBRETO TENER A LA MANO UN COJIN QUE AMORTIGUE EL ESTOMAGO.**_

_**EL CONTENIDO SIGUIENTE ESTA COMPUESTO POR ESCENAS REALES DE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA Y UN PEQUEÑO ANIME, BASADO EN UN HECHO REAL DE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA CON SU VOZ ORIGINAL.**_

Ray: Bueno, empecemos a ver de que se trata.

_**TRAVESURAS, TAMPAS Y MÁS.**_

_**PRODUCCIONES**_

PRESENTA LA VIDA DE UN JOVEN VOZ: Capitulo 1 " El incendio" 

En eso ven como Tala esta corriendo para apagar el supuesto incendio en la piscina.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajaja

10min después.

VOZ: Capitulo 2 " Hot Eggs"

En eso ven como esta Tala tratando de que su lengua se enfrié por el chile.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 3 ( ANIME ESPECIAL) " El baño"

En el anime se miraba como un Tala estaba sentado en el baño maldiciendo el chile.

Todos: jajajajjajajajajajaja

Max: Pa... re...lo.. jajajajaja no aguanto.

15min después.

Ray: Asta tu Kai estabas llorando.

Kai: Es que estaba muy bueno.

Sñr. D: pongámonos.

VOZ: Capitulo 4 " Cupido anda suelto"

Se veía a un Tala seguido de niñitas que al momento de alcanzarlo lo tiraban al suelo por el peso.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 5 " Las necesidades están hechas"

Se miraba de nuevo a Tala acostarse en su cama y terminar embarrado de sobrantes de perro.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 6 ( ANIME) " En el baño"

Se miraba a un Tala con shampoo que dejo limpisimo por ser jabón para carros. Y al finalizar el baño unos dientes sin nada de grasa.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: _PARA CONTINUAR INCERTAR EL SEGUNDO VHS._

VOZ: Capitulo 7 " Tiro al blanco"

Ahora Tala recibía unos pelotazos gratuitos.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

Hillary: En realidad esto esta mejor que un campeonato.

Dizzy: Si, no lo pude decir mejor.

VOZ: Capitulo 8 "Un Almuerzo limpio"

Se ve como Tala le toca un almuerzo de solo cebolla, chile, huevo y agua con jabón.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 9 " Un frío recibimiento"

Se ve a Tala empapado con cubos de hielo en la cabeza.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 10 " La pinchada"

Ahora el pobre de nuestro protagonista estaba robándose la retaguardia.

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 11 " El verde le va"

Se ve a un Tala salir del baño y de color verde.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 12 " La chica Rubia"

Se ve a Tala vestido con una faldita de color blanco sobre las rodillas y una blusa de color carmesí.

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: _PARA CONTINUAR INCERTAR EL TERCER VHS._

VOZ: Capitulo 13 " los Nuevos juguetes de los cachorros"

Se ve a Tala huyendo de los Blade y de los cachorros.

VOZ: Capitulo 14 " La ducha"

Se ve a Tala que estaba en la piscina y luego el huevo, la harina y la pintura.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 15 " La Luz humana"

Se miraba al pobre de Tala en el poste de la luz eléctrica, donde estaba amarrado.

Todos: jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 16 " La cosa viscosa"

Tala envuelto en esa cosa verde horrible.

Todos: Jajajajajajajajajaja

VOZ: Capitulo 17 " El accidente"

Asta ese momento no se avían visto los participes de las bromas, pero ahí salen los Granger junto con los Majestics haciéndole la broma del accidente del carro.

VOZ: _AQUÍ TERMINA EL TERCER VHS. EN EL CUERTA PUEDEN VER LA PELICULA._

Ray: ( después de recobrar el aire perdido) la vemos? 

Todos: Siiiiiiiii.

Y así ponen el 4to VHS

_**TRAVESURAS, TAMPAS Y MÁS.**_

_**PRODUCCIONES**_

_**PRESENTA**_

_**UNA PRODUCCIÓN ESPECIAL**_

_**PERMITIDA LA PIRATERÍA Y EL USO EN LUGARES ABIERTOS**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_

_**EL CONTENIDO DE LOS SIGUIENTES VIDEOS RECOMIENDA QUE NO SEA VISTA POR PERSONAS QUE ESTAN INGIRIENDO ALGUN TIPO DE ALIMETO, ES RECOMENDABLE ESTAR SENTADO EN UN LUGAR COMODO Y SOBRETO TENER A LA MANO UN COJIN QUE AMORTIGUE EL ESTOMAGO.**_

_**PRODUCCIONES**_

PRESENTA 

_**LA VIDA DE UN JOVEN **_

LA PELICULA 

_**¡CASA SEGURA!**_

Al iniciar a ver la película no pudieron aguantar, no podían creer lo que sucedía, incluyendo Kai, que es el mas serio estaba riendo a carcajada limpia. Al terminar la película salen Tyson con los Majestics.

Ty: Esperamos que les aya gustado.

Oliver: Esperamos sus comentarios a  .

Enrique: Ojala que no se hayan muerto aun de risa.

Robert: Pues en poco estaremos viajando y llegando con ustedes.

Jhonny: Esperen y verán.

Los 5: Adiós.

Director en jefe: Tyson Granger.

Director de Travesuras: Familia Granger Majestics 

Director de Audio: José Alberto Castillo.

Director de Escena: Francisco Antonio Granger.

Director de Video: Ángel Granger.

Director de Guión: María Granger.

Director de Material: Antonio Granger

Virginia Castillo Granger.

Personaje Principal: Tala Ivanov.

Agradecimientos Especiales: Alumnos de Primaria y Directores del Colegio.

Gente del exterior.

Kai: Si que la hicieron buena.

Kenny: No quisiera estar en los Zapatos de Tala.

Max: Ni yo.

Dizzy: Pero como Tala y los Majestics están con Tyson?

Ray: Solo el tiempo no lo dirá.

Hillary: Me duele aun el estomago.

Max: Todos estamos así. Y que sacamos copias?

Sñr D: Para ustedes mandaron copias, y también dicen que se los podemos mostrar a otros equipos.

Max: No creo que sea muy buena idea si Tala se enterara...

Dizzy: Serian personas muertas.

Todos: Si.

N.A: HOLA!!! Si se que me tarde un año en actualizar, pero es que la verdad mi cabeza esta en todos lados y en ninguno al mismo tiempo, pero espero que con este 5to cap sean recompensados la verdad creí que seria mas pequeño pero que bueno que salio largo por que la verdad les debía la actualización.

Espero que les aya gustado este cap, la verdad lo del chile lo de ir al baño es cierto, coman chile tapatío y Huy en verdad a duras penas uno sale vivo del baño.

Bueno espero que sigan esta historia y mil perdones por la tardanza pero por culpa de la Universidad , el Karate, el Ingles, el italiano y en fin la vida, puede actualizar antes. Mil disculpes.

Dejen Reviews por que sino me tardare mas en actualizar. Pero espero que no me tarde un año través. Jajajaja.

Ciao y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
